Princess Isabella & Sir Edward:Forever Starcrossed
by Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star
Summary: The Princess fell for the knight,but their love was a forbidden one starcrossed from the beginning.No one must know of these secret affections, lest the knight be killed.But she is now betrothed to a prince.Lies are told hearts are broken, lives are taken
1. Preface & Waking Up

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I woke up in a nice and happy mood this morning! The birds were singing and the sun was shinning and best of all, I knew I would see my true love Sir Edward tonight. I sighed, wishing we didn't have to hide our affections for one another, but it was improper for a Princess to marry anyone other than a Prince or King or occasionally a duke or lord. We had been meeting in secret for some time now, kissing in the garden and walking through our meadow. It was our meadow because that was our favorite place to go. I got up out of my bed, remembering that I had a meeting with my parents today. Something about my future? I had no clue, but whatever it was, nothing could bring me down today!

I dressed into one of my gowns and walked down to the dinning hall. On the way, my lady in waiting, Alice ran up to me.

"Princess! You're up early!" she said. "What's the rush? I'm sure you can sleep in a little longer? Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Alice, really, you don't have to call me 'Princess'! It bothers me! And no, I don't want to sleep in." I spoke politely.

" I know. But it's so fun to say 'Princess Isabella'! I feel so proper!" I laughed at that, being that Alice was anything but proper; but she was my best friend, and I wouldn't have her any other way.

"Well, say it to someone else. I don't particularly care for the whole princess thing. Just because of my blood lines I'm treated better? That is just so stupid." by now we were in the dining hall.

"Yeah well, I'd like to be stupid!" Alice flopped down on a nearby chair, and I sat down LADY LIKE next to her.

We ate, or rather I ate, in silence for a while. Finally Alice spoke.

"Is he coming today?" she asked too interested. She, being my best friend knew about Edward and loved the whole romantic aspect of it. Sometimes it was like she lived her love life through me. Not that I minded,

"Yes. We're meeting in our place." I blushed. I hated when she acted like it was such a big deal. Just a secret love affair…really, nothing special.

"Oh! Well maybe I'll bring his cute friend Sir Jasper! We can double!" I glared at her, playfully, though it still got my point across. "Or not. So you can be alone. With Sir Edward. Your lover!" she whispered, sensually. I shook my head, trying not to laugh, but it _was_ pretty funny. "Oh and by the way, your parents request your presence in the throne room. Okay, _that_ was not funny.


	2. The Invitation

**A/N: This is Bella meeting w/ her parents King Charles and Queen Renee. They don't tell her she's betrothed yet, just seeing how she feels about Prince Jake.**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

"Ugh!" I groaned. I had seen it coming, but I still didn't want it to come. "Let's get this over with." I said as I reluctantly got up from my seat. "What do they want?" I asked not even bothering to sound interested.

"Something about a ball or... yeah. That's it. A ball." Alice said pondering. "With... Prince Jacob from La Push." she said nodding.

"Jake? What's Jake got to do with my future?" I asked. Marriage? No, because Jake and I already told our parents how we felt about that. I told him my feelings were not of love like "true love" but of love like "i love you like a brother" love. So that couldn't be it. No, not at all.

"Maybe you're both having a ball to look for a husband for you and a wife for Jake?" she proposed.

"Yes, that could be it." I agreed. We had reached the throne room door.

"Well, whatever it is, good luck." Alice smiled and bowed.

"Thanks. See you later." I turned and opened the door. My parents were sitting in their thrones discussing about me most likley.

"Isabella! Come and sit. We have something to tell you!" Mother beckoned to my throne excitedly. Yeah, it was probably a ball of some kind. Mother only got like this when it was about a party.

"Yes mother." I smiled and walked to my throne. After I sat down, father spoke.

"Isabella, you have been invited to Prince Jacob's ball, to celebrate his 16th birthday." father said. "Jacob expects you to be there, so you'll need a gown and you'll need to look you're best" I rolled my eyes secretly. Father still had hopes that someday Jacob and I would marry and he and King Billy would be in-laws.

"Yes father. But Jacob and I are really just friends. We'll never marry." I said looking at him. Jacob was like a brother to me, so marrying him would be like marrying my... brother! Ewww!

"Well, let's not say never. We'll see how things go." he said with a chuckle. I really didn't even know why we had birthday parties anyway. All the parents wanted to do was see if their child could find a husband or wife. They only invited stuffy people like Dukes and Lords and other royalty (because again, we must marry someone royal). And honestly, what kind of party is that?

So our meeting was over and I was too be fitted for gowns this week starting tomorrow. I sighed. It seemed like tonight would never come. But it did...


	3. How the Princess fell for the Knight

**A/N: I am making an oath to try and make chapters longer. Okay so this chapter is Princess Isabella's meeting with her knight in shining armor, Sir Edward!!**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

Though it seemed like the day would never end, it did. But it seemed like the day had gone by in slow motion. After the meeting with mother and father everything that followed seemed to go by second by second. The clocks in every room seemed to be mocking me, ticking way to slow. I tried to keep myself busy by talking with Alice, trying not to look at the sun, seeing if it had set yet. The sun also seemed to conspire against me. It was almost as if it knew that I couldn't see Edward until sunset, and I was trying to delay it as soon as possible. _Finally_, it was time. I had taken a nap, even though I wasn't tired, and woke up with a start. I immediately looked at the window. Yes! It was almost sunset! I ran outside, ignoring the servants as they stared after me. Who cared about them? I was about to see _HIM_!!

I waited in our meadow. Although it couldn't have been more than 2 minutes, it seemed like an eternity! Where was he?

Then as though he had been waiting for me to as myself where he was, he appeared in arch-way smiling at me. My heart did a cartwheel and could barely speak. So he spoke first.

"I missed you." he walked over to me and sat down. "War is so... well, we won. But it's still depressing." He had always hated wars. And every time he went off to a battle, I would worry that he might not come back. But he always did.

"I missed you to." I answered, resting my head on his shoulders. "I still worry about you. When you're gone so long and I hear things..." I sighed. I knew there really was no reason to worry. He was possibly the best knight in out army, and he rarely got hurt.

"Yes. But you know, with all of your... precautions, let's say, it's most unlikely." I blushed. Whenever he went into a battle, I would give the captain a small bribe, to take Edward out if things got bad, or to send him home if things got really bad. Edward disapproved of this, but I still did it. It's not like I needed the money for anything anyway.

"Well, better safe than sorry." I answered. He laughed a little. I loved his laugh and his voice and... him. Everything he did just made me crazy and insane about him. And if this was _insane_, then I never wanted to be _sane_. I could still remember how and when we first met...

It was months ago, and I was walking down a corridor alone at night. I was mad at my parents for telling me I would have to marry whoever they picked. It bothered me and upset me, learning that I would be forced to marry someone I could and would probably hate. And father even told me there was not such thing as true love. So I had escaped Alice and everyone so I could be alone with my thoughts. I went outside to the meadow and laid down in the flowers and cried. I cried about being a princess and I cried because I may never have a true love. I quieted down and sat against a tree, not knowing someone would prove father wrong.

I got scared as I realized a man had been watching my. It was Edward. He wore regular clothes, nothing fancy like armor, so I had no idea he was a knight. And spoke to me. He asked me what was wrong and he comforted me. I asked him if he believed in true loved. He smiled and told me he did, despite what others thought. And he introduced himself and Sir Edward, a knight. I had no need for an introduction, being the princess. And we had been having secret dates and meetings ever since.

"What are you thinking?" he asked bringing me out of my flashback. I moved my head to his chest, which fortunately had no shiny armor.

"Just about how we met. It was very...romantic." I smiled, remebering my flashback for a moment.

"It was very romantic. 2 strangers who knew nothing about each other, and yet able to connect so quickly, drawn to each other." he agreed.

"How do you remember it?" I asked him. I never really thought about his side of the story before...

**Sir Edward's POV**

I remembered that night as though it were yesterday. I had been walking around the castle, trying to find something to do. I wasn't tired so I didn't take a nap like the other knights who, like me, had returned home after a battle in some place I couldn't remember. I spotted the meadow outside, which I had never been in, so I entered. I remember the silence, so soothing and peaceful. But then, a girl came crying into the meadow and laid down in te flowers. I hid behind a tree. I really wasn't supposed to be in there unless I was watching the king or queen or princess. I was about to leave when she sat up and spotted me. She was very upset and I wondered what was wrong with her. I asked her and she talked about how her parents were terrible and she had no idea if true love existed. As I came closer to her, I realized she was Princess Isabella. Everyone knew she was beautiful and she was. I wanted to be with her forever in that instant. And she asked me a question. Did I believe in true love? I answered yes. Because seeing her made me believe in love that quickly. We had been together since then.

**Princess Isabella's POV**

The rest of our meeting was filled with hugs and only hugs. We saved our kiss for last, as we said goodnight to each other.

And with each kiss, our love grew and when our lips touched, it only disproved my father further.

**There was such a thing as true love.**


	4. My Only Two Weaknesses: Boys and Gowns

**A/N: So I really appreciated all the reviews, but I would like more! So review after this chapter to get me on a writer's high! Now enjoy!**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

Even though we both wanted that night to last forever, it soon grew very late. About 3 hours later, we decided we'd better not stay any longer. People must have been wondering where I was and it wouldn't be long until they started searching. And so, the bittersweet end of our date began. Sure we got to share a passionate kiss, but meant the end of a perfect night, which always seemed to come too soon.

* * *

The next morning was the same as usual. Breakfast with Alice like the day before. But instead of a meeting with my parents, I had a gown fitting. BORING. Those kinds of things were always so long and boring and with mother's taste could go one for hours. It did and at the end of every gown fitting I ever had I felt like taking a long nap, tired from all the standing and posing. But it was different now. Because now I had something to look forward too after the torture. I had someone waiting for me and wanting me and loving me in a way no one else could. I had Edward. 

After the gown fitting I walked to my room with Alice. I was expecting her to ask questions about last night as she always did. And in true Alice fashion, she never failed to disappoint.

"So... how did it go with _him_? she said emphasizing the him, like I needed a clue to know who she meant!

"It went very well. We had a nice time together as always." I really didn't even know she kept asking. Every time it was the same answer. It's not like I was going to give her any details or anything.

"That's good. You two are a very cute couple." She commented (in a whisper because others were in the corridor with us).

"Thank you. And I'm sure once you talk to Jasper, you'll make a very cute couple too." I giggled. She glared at me. Jasper knew about Edward and me too. And ever since Alice had met him, she had been crushing.

"Hey, I'm waiting for the right moment. Right after he gets of the battle field is not the right time!" she tried to hide her smile.

"Oh of course." I said sarcastically. "Maybe you can as him to escort you to Prince Jake's ball?" I asked. Or more like pleaded. I didn't want to go all alone. And be alone. With Prince Jake and his teenage-hormones. I hoped he had gotten over the whole crush phase. Even though he said he did, I didn't believe him one bit. And so to avoid awkwardness, I had decided to invite Alice.

"That's a great idea! Do you think he would?" she paused for my response. But before I could give her one..."Oh but I don't have a thing to wear! Can I-"

"You can borrow one of mine. But only if you ask him! Tonight! Before my meeting with Edward!" I said quickly so she could interrupt. She mad a face, but gave in.

"Fine. But I want the red one!" she crossed her arms. We had reached my room now.

"You can have the red one, if you ask him now!" I offered.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I could not believe I had agreed to this! Isabella knew my weakness was gowns and boys! Now she was holding both over my head!? Some best friend! My stomach did flip after flip as I neared the knights' barracks. I knew what room he and Edward shared (along with some guy Emmett) from my stalking trips. But it's one thing when you're dreaming talking to him and hugging him and kissing him... but it's another when you're actually preparing to do it! I stopped. I had found the room. Number 4. I gulped as I prepared myself. I knocked twice.

"Hello?" heard Jasper's voice call. Good he was alone. It would lessen the embaressment factor a little. "Who's there?"

"Alice." My voice cracked. Damn it! That added to the embaressment factor.

"Oh come in." he said welcomingly. I smiled to the door and took a while before opening. A drum role would be appropriate.

"Hi Jasper." I said standing in the room, but still in front of the door which was closed behind me.

"Hey. Are you looking for Edward? Because he won't be here for a while." Jasper wasn't wearing a shirt! Oh god! Why would he tell me to come in if he wasn't wearing a shirt? That would be way to distracting!

"Uh...no. I wasn't actually. I was look for you." I stuttered as I stared at his abs. Was this a test of will power? Because surely I would fail!

"Oh. What is?" he said sitting on his bed.

"I was wondering if you would- I mean, are you doing anything 2 weeks from today?" I tried to keep control of my breathing.

"No. Why?" he tilted his head in confusion. He was like a confuse little puppy dog! There was no sweeter quality!

"Because there's a ball. In La Push. For Prince Jake. And I was wondering if you would... escort me?" I shut my eyes for two seconds before looking at him. No way a gown was worth this much embaressment and (undoubtabley) rejection!

"I'd love to." he smiled at me. I was relieved and saddened when I realizied he had put a shirt on. WAIT! HAD HE JUST SAID YES?!

"Are you serious!" I said making sure I had heard him right.

"Yeah. What time should I get you from the castle?" he was walking towardme now and it seemed like a huge weight was lifted from the room. I could breath!

"Oh, I'd say about seven. We're leaving at seven fifteen." I clarified as I walked closer to him, leaving my safety bubble.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you then. Two weeks from...?"

"Today." I told him. "The Thursday after next Thursday." He assured me he'd be there, but excused himself for training. We walked outside together and said goodbye.

That was easy!


	5. Preparations, Naps and Daydreams

**A/N: I love all of you who reviewed! You are what gets me on my writer's high and keep me going! I would up date sooner if more of you reviewed...if yah catch my drift! LOL!**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I was begining to get worried when Alice didn't come back right away. Maybe it was a bad idea. I had it down to two options. Either she had fainted or she was trying to flirt with Sir Jasper and suduce him. Any way you put it, it sounded like a bad idea to make Alice ask Sir Jasper to the ball for that red gown she likes. Just when I was going to look for her...

"Bella! Bella, open the door! It's important!" she knocked on the door loudly. Uh oh. She was panicing. It was definately a bad idea!

"Come in, Alice tell me everything!" I yelled back as I opened the door. She rushed in. "What did he say Alice?" I asked with caution as I led her to my bed. She seemed to be in shock, which was usually my thing.

"He said-" she paused. "He said YES! SO HAND ME THAT RED GOWN AND WE SHALL DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY!" we screamed. "In two weeks!" she finished. I laughed.

"That's great! And to think you weren't going to ask him! I knew it was a good idea!" I said smugly. (I didn't mention that I was doubting it myself)

"You were right! And it was so easy!" Alice spoke cooly. "I mean it's just a boy." she shrugged.

"Alice? It wasn't that easy." I challenged. She caved.

"Okay! I surrender! I was almost about to die! He told me to come in when he DIDN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON! I thought I was going to loose it then." she exhaled sharply. "But I kept my cool and now I have a date and your red gown!" she jumped up and down on the bed, while I ran to the closet to get the gown. I didn't really like it that much, but Alice thought it was beautiful. I would let her keep it after the ball.

"Here you go Alice. And don't bother giving it back. It's yous now." I held up the gown and waved it like a surrender flag.

"Really? It's mine? Forever!" she exclaimed as jumped down from the bed and snatched the dress out of my hands. "I love you!" she hugged me tightly and I giggled.

"Yeah, me too!"

The rest of the longs hours before my date with Sir Edward were very long, as usually. It never seemed to end. I would organize and clean my room, thinking it had taken me hours, but when I checked the clock, it had only been 15 minutes. Alice and I were running out of things to gossip about, so after she left I decided to take a nap. And I dreamed of the best future I could imagine...

_I woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to me. Not fancy like the ones in the castle to which I had grown accustomed to, but plain and simple walls with no extravagent hangings or decorations. This was much more comfortable. I never really cared for my mother's taste in fancy things, I just put up with it. But this room looked like my mother had never even touched it. It felt...different. In a good way. The bed that I was laying in was also plain. The blanket was not colorful and didn't look expensive in any way. Where was I?_

_So I got up from the warmth of the bed and walked to the next room. That's where everything fell into place._

**A/N: Wow! What happens in this dream of Bella's? You'll find out sometime today after I take a nap. I had a dance yesterday, so I'm tired (which hopefully explains and excuses why the chapter is so short). The more reviews I get, the sooner the chapter will be posted!**


	6. It's All Irrevalent Now

**A/N: I loved the few reviews I got, which is why I am updating now instead of 2morrow (Monday). I love you readers so much that I got up from my nap and wrote this especially for you! You made this happen so give yourselves a hand! **

**Princess Isabella's POV**

_Inside this room I saw what I truly have desired for months now, but have been too afraid to admit to myself, for fear of heartbreak and disappointment. _

_There, sitting in the corner of what appeared to be the kitchen sat Edward. My Edward. My reason for happiness. He looked the same as he always did. A bit older maybe, but he was still as handsome and sweet as ever. I thought, that this dream couldn't have been more perfect._

_But I was wrong. Before could even say hello Edward, still unaware of my presence, I turned my head to the sound of laughing. Who was it? Not Edward or myself? No it was little kids! Our children! We had a family and life together. We were together. Two kids, a girl and boy, came running into the room. The boy running to Edward and the little girls running for me. It looked like Edward was about to speak, but..._

I woke up. I tried to fall back asleep for awhile. I wanted to hear what Edward had to say. What our children's names were. I wanted to learn everything about the place in my dream. But it was only a dream. I knew that, even for a princess, not even this dream could come true. It would have to stay a dream forever. It would never be a reality.

These thoughts always made me sad, but they still came even when I had no dreams about Edward, or no dreams at all. They always seemed to come at the worst times too. Like now, for instance, when I was already late for my date with Edward.

"Oh shoot!" I yelled to myself when I realized the time. I was almost an hour late. Almost one hour of the few we ever had gone! I rushed out of my room still angry at myself for over-napping. Damn it! Finally (but maybe a little too late) I reached the meadow. I cursed quietly to myself while I walked in. He had probably left, I told myself. I was way too late and tomorrow, I would blame him if he didn't come at all.

**But he was there**.

Sitting in our usual place by the tree, waiting for me. Wanting me. He loved me enough to, even though I was inexcusably late, wait for a whole hour and sit for a whole hour and risk getting caught in the meadow for a whole hour. _That_ is true love.

"Where were you? I waited." he said turning towards me. He didn't sound angry or anything. Just concerned. (And for that I was grateful)

"I fell asleep." I admitted, embaressed. "I was...dreaming." I walked over toward him and sat on his lap. He hugged me and started kissing my neck gently. It's sad, but this was really as intimate as we had ever gotten. EVER!

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked, stopping the kisses.

"About... things." I blushed, hoping he couldn't see.

"You're embaressed." he said it like a statement, not a question.

"No. I just feel silly." I did. I mean, no one really wants to admit to anyone that they had a dreams about them. And a future together.

"Why? Why do you always seem to 'feel silly' about you feelings?" he asked. He rarely seemed angry at me while asking me questions. Just curious...or sad. I hated it when he sounded sad. I felt bad when my feelings hurt his. Like now, for instance.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just shy about my feelings." I put my head on his chest now, as I closed my eyes. His muscular, warm, soft, manly...

"Bella?" Edward snapped his fingers. I did that a lot; going into day-dream land while with Edward. He seemed to think it was funny, except, sometimes, it could happen at the worst times.

"Sorry. I got...side-tracked." I apologized. "Where were we?" It's sad, but I really had forgotten what we were talking about.

"Your feelings about your...feelings." he took me off of his lap and looked me in the eye. "You said you're shy. Is that it?" I nodded. Why did he have to know about my dream anyway? Oh, well, it _was _about him.

"Okay. You want to know what the dream was about?" I crossed my arms and tried to look annoyed. It didn't work. He was about to laugh, but he caught himself. But I laughed with him. I could be annoyed with Edward even if I wanted to. So trying to act like it was actually pretty funny.

"Yes. I do want to know. Won't you tell me?" he was serious now. Darn, I thought I could get him of topic.

"Okay. It was about you." I said. Really, was it that much of a surprise?

"And? What happened with you and me?" I was hoping to avoid this part! Damn it to hell!

"Fine. We were married. With two children." I _really_ didn't want to talk about this. And now I knew why. Not because I was shy, but because, yet again, I would have to face the reality of never being able to marry Edward. Never being able to...well, you get the picture! It was depressing and now, I would be depressed again, right when I thought things weren't so bad. But life isn't fair and I could pretend otherwise (for that long, any way).

"Why wouldn't you want to tell me that?" he was sad again. "Was it...a nightmare for you? Do you hate the thought that much?"

"No! It's just that, I know it can never happen. And I'm afraid that if I keep thinking about it over and over, it will just be harder when I do get..." I stopped. I could feel the tears coming and I knew I wouldn't be able to finish without sobbing.

"I understand." he said, putting me back on his lap and comforting me. I wasn't crying just yet, but it felt good all the same.

Edward always could make me feel better and comfort me. He did it better than anyone else; even better than my parents at times. When we were together, time seemed to stand still, snd everything else seemed irrelevant. Never mind that we could never be together for more than a few hours, and never mind the fact that sooner or later I would be betrothed and marry a total stranger, probably never seeing him again.

**_That just made the time we had together even more precious._**

**A/N: Now review and tell me what you think!**


	7. The Rivalry Begins

**A/N: Something you need to know about this chapter is that it is now 2 weeks l8r and the day of the ball. This chapter is about the preparations for the ball and some of it is in Prince Jake's POV. So...yeah. Go ahead and read.**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I could not believe it had already been 2 weeks! Time sure goes fast when you're in love. And I really wasn't in the mood for Prince Jake's 16th ball. I mean, despite even though I loved him like a brother, he seemed to love me...not like a sister, but as an unoffical girlfriend. Sometimes it was cute or flattering, but other times, it was just annoying. The last time I had seen Jake was before I had met Edward, so I didn't mind putting up with it. But now that I was in love, I felt bad when he was having all of these feelings for me and had hopes for my feelings for him, when my feelings were for another. And it was really terrible because I couldn't tell him about Edward and I Edward couldn't go with me.

"Bella! Are you ready?" Alice came running into the my room. She had been so excited this morning it ws unbareable! But I guess if I had a date, I'd be happy too.

"Yeah, almost." I answered. I hoped she wouldn't realize how down I sounded. Because then I'd have to explain everything to her. And with only one hour to the ball, we didn't have time.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Damn Alice and her concern. But then again, it would be nice to tell someone and talk to someone.

"Well, it's the ball. I mean, you're going with Jasper, and that's great. But...-" I paused to sigh. "it makes me want to really come up with an excuse to take Edward. But..that's-"

"So come up with an excuse! Say you'd like a dance partner or...an escort!" Alice said while posing in my mirror. She really loved that gown.

"But... I'm too much of a scardy cat to tell my parents I need an escort. And then it might turn into this whole discussion..." I said thinking about the talk and questions...

"Or it might not. Look," she walked over to me now. "You made me ask Jasper and look what happened! Now, I wouldn't be good friend if I didn't make you go to your parents and ask to take a knight fot your escort." I hated to admit it, but she was right. I mean, why not take the chance?

"Fine. But..you have to go with me." I told her shyly. That would be less toture...maybe.

"Okay. But, for all you now..." she got up and strolled casually around the room. "I may have already asked your parents for you and for all you know, he could be waiting outside with Jasper as we speak." she faced me to watch my expression, which was full of shock and happiness and looks that said 'what did you do?' but mainly I was surprised

"But how did you- and did Edward?" I could say anything, really. That's why Alice was my best friend and that's why we were so close. We always did things for each other and we were like sisters.

"Well, I just told your parents that you needed an escort, and only a knight would do. And what better knight than the brave and noble and just Sir Edward?" she was grinning now as she read my face. This moment called for a hug!

"Come here!" I said walking toward her and hugging her. "You are the best friend a girl could have!" and I meant it. Because of this, the ball wouldn't be so bad and annoying and...suckish.

"You too." she said. "Now, we have to go!" and we ran outside toward the carriage behind my parents' carriage. I sighed as I stepped inside, knowing who I would see once I was in.

And there, smiling at me and like my personal miracle, was my Sir Edward.

**Prince Jake's POV**

Tonight would be perfect! My 16th birthday-ball had been planned for months and the guest lists made longer than that. But really, I knew why I was really excited and dad knew. It was because Bella would be there. I hadn't seen her in a while and I had missed her. The last time we had met though, had been disappointing for me. She told me that she didn't love me like marry-me love, but like-a-brother love. I was very embaressed after that and I thought maybe she felt uncomfortable. I thougt I shouldn't have told her about my feelings for her...until now!

Now, I was 16! And now I was not a child, so maybe she would see me more like a man and less of a little brother. Maybe, she could love me after all...

I had high hopes for tonight and plans to spend most of it with Isabella, which was why I got so mad when I the guests started arriving, and I saw her with a guy...

**Princess Isabella's POV**

Now that Edward was with me (how Alice did it, I did not know) I had high hopes for this ball. Now I was actually looking foward to seeing Jake and having a good time. I thought Jake would be happy to see me too, which is why I was so surprised when I was walking down the stairs and into the ballroom, my arm in Edward's arm. I found Jake's face quickly, being there weren't a lot of people and he was smiling. I smiled back, but when he saw me, his face fell. What was wrong wiht him?

Edward brought me out of my thoughts by tapping on the shoulder. Apparently, I had a blank star of confusion on my face. I apologized and he smiled. God how I loved his smile! I was distracted for a few seconds, but then remembered Jake. I took Edward with me as I made my way over to him, our arms still intertwined.

"Hey Jake. Happy Birthday!" I said brightly. But Jake's eyes didn't seem to stray from whatever he was looking at. But what was he looking at? I followed his stare. Uh oh. He was staring, not glaring- at Edward. Damn it! I didn't think it would offend him! Now the ball would be akward between me and Jake and because of that tension, I would feel guilty being with Edward and having a good time with him. See, this is why I hate parties! "Jake?" I said calling his attention. He flicked his attention to me, attempting (and failing at) a weak smile. Here we go!

"Hey Bella." he said using my nickname. Really, only Edward, Jake and sometimes Alice called me that. "How have you been?" Jake said flatly. This was not the Jake I had missed. This Jake was boring and unhappy. Where was my 'hello-hug'? Where was the happy?! "Who is this?" he said not waiting for an answer.

"Oh. This is Sir Edward. A knight in my father's court and my escort.Edward, this is Prince Jake" I said cautiously choosing my words.

"Hmm" was all Jake said.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Edward could feel the tension and didn't even bother to try to shake his hand.

There was an silence for a while, finally broken by Edward.

"Bella, I'll be back. I have to go...some place else." Edward was the smart one. He got out of the tension zone. Damn. Why couldn't I get out of the tension zone?

"'Bella'? He calls you 'Bella'?" Jake said stiffly and clearly disapprovingly. "That's not your name."

"Yeah, but _you_ call me Bella." I reminded him. I knew what he would be doing: trying to pickand judge on every little thing Edward did, to make him look bad and make himself look good. So far, it wasn't working.

"That's not the point." he said walking toward me. "He works for your father. He should address you properly."

"I told him he could call me 'Bella'." I said defensively. Who was he to judge Edward so quickly.

"I'm sure." he paused, thinking. "So, you've met before? You seem confortable together. Almost like your...together. I don't care or anything, but I don't think he's right for you."

"And who do you think is? You?" It came out much harsher than I meant it to. But he was being a jerk. He doesn't even know for a fact that we're even dating and he tells me that he isn't right for me?

"That's not what I said!" he raised his voice.

"But it's what you meant!" I stopped, lowering my voice as people began to stare. "Come with me," I motioned for him to follow me into a a closed room. He followed reluctantly.

"What?" he whispered. "Why are you snapping at me?"

"Why the hell are you judging me? You don't even know if we are together or not! And yet you lecture me on how he's not good for me! For all you know, we could have just met an hour ago! I was lying of course, but for all he knew I was telling the truth. "And Jake," I said calmer, "It's not like I don't know why you're acting strange. And Jake," I said pulling him back in as he tried to leave "I think that the crush-thing is cute, but I think of you as a brother, and a friend. And I don't want your feelings for me and my feelings for you get in the way of that." I was proud of myself for the confrontation I just completed without freaking put like normal. But it broke my heart to see Jake so sad. I wanted to give him a hug but, before I got the chance he stormed out and slammed the door.

**A/N: Review and I will update 2nite! If not, 2morrow nite! If I get 10 reviews by 8, I will update after avatar!**


	8. Eavesdropping

**A/N: I loved the 4 reviews I got and I am so happy you all seemed to like the story! Here we go!**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I stared after Jake as he slammed the door in my face. Had he gone insane? I hadn't said anything mean had I? No, I hadn't! But even though I knew I really hadn't done anything wrong, I still felt guilty. I tried to ignore the feeling as I left the little room trying to find Edward, but the feeling stayed, even after Edward found me himself.

"Are you okay? I saw Jake a couple minutes ago. He looked really mad. No, not mad- Furious!" I stopped in front if Edward, but kept walking once he mentioned Jake. "Bella? What happened?" he was trying to catch up to me (since I was walking so fast out of anger).

"Jake and I had a fight." he opened to mouth, probably to ask what about. I saved him the trouble. "Come with me..." I said exasperated now. Twice I have had to talk to two different people in private. I wasn't even enjoying the ball!

I led him outside on a balcony being I was in serious need of some fresh air. "Okay." I said once I took a few deep breaths. "Jake's mad because I brought you to the ball." I was hoping I wouldn't have to go into details.

"So? What does he have against me? I haven't even met him before." he sounded confused, not angry or anything. But he didn't get the whole story. "Why would he hate me so much?"

I sighed before answering. "Jake wanted it to be...just the two of us tonight, I guess. And when he saw you, he got jealous". I hated explaining this! It was so embaressing!

"Oh." Edward said understanding now. "He **_likes_** you." I nodded.

"And now I feel gulity and I need to go apologize." I said. "And I thought this ball would be fun. I thought with you here, I'd have a better time. I thought I could spend a ball with someone else for a change. I thought-" Tears were falling now. I wasn't crying just yet. But Edward could sense my distress and immediatly pulled me in his arms. I stayed for a while, probably half an hour or so. But I decided that I should go apologize before Jake got to angry at me...

I told Edward I had to go, but he stopped me.

"Wait," he held my arm gently. "I have to say goodbye." and he kissed me, right there in the open. It was probably the best kiss we ever shared, but also the most dangerous; everyone could see us right there on the balcony. I would yell at him later, but until then, **_I kissed him right back..._**

**Prince Jake's POV (FLASH BACK)**

After I stormed out of the room and away from Bella's lecture, I was able to think a little clearer. First. I thought maybe it wasn't me. Maybe she was just incappable of loving anyone. So, maybe I couldn't have her, but that meant no one could have her either.(okay, maybe that's a bit extreme).

Or maybe I was over-reacting. I mean, it wasn't like she was dating that knight, and although I hated to admit it, I was just jealous. There was no proof that they were anything other than friends, so really I had not reason to be jealous. I guess I was being a jerk.

I went to go find Bella to apologize; I wanted to make things okay between us. She was right when she said we shouldn't risk our friendship over this fight. And this might have been the last time I would see her for a while. I couldn't find though. I looked all over the ballroom before I thought maybe she was still in the room. I decided to go on the balcony to get my head straight and for some fresh air. It calmed me for a while, until I heard people coming...

Out of habit I hid behind some bushes on the far end of balcony. I'd just sneak out while they weren't looking. I was expecting a lord and lady or something, but Bella came out. Was she alone? If she was, I could probably apologize. But she brought that knight. I kept reminding myself there was reason to suspect they were together, or more than just friends. I don't know why I stayed and watched them but I did.

**_And regreted it afterwards._**

She was just talking to him; nothing strange or interesting. I couldn't hear what she was telling him, but I fantasized she was telling him to leave her alone for a while so she could spend time with me. But I was wrong.

She was about to leave after a while, but he grabbed her. Not hard, but I still wanted to tell him to let her go. I thought she'd fight him, but she hung her head and it looked like she was crying. I hoped he hadn't hurt her, because if he did...

But he did the opposite. The knight took her in his arms and held her. He held her the way I had wanted to be able to hold her if she had loved me too...

I was already getting angry. Now I had proof they were together. But that was against the law! A commoner (knight or not) could not be with a Princess that way! He had no right! I would tell her parents immediatly. But I knew it wasn't just because of the law, but because of my jealousy! He loved her and he was holding her...

I thought I had enough, but I watched longer. And then... they kissed.

**He kissed her and she kissed him back, I could tell. Proof that Bella could love anyone she wanted at anytime...**

**_She just didn't love me._**


	9. Mind Your Own Damn Business

**A/N: I'm filled w/ great joy and happiness that all the reviews I got were positive. You all rock! **

**_And b/c you all rock, I am having a review contest! The first 5 people who send me a review will get a preview of chapter 10 b4 anyone else! So after you read this, hurry and review for your chance to win!_**

**Prince Jake's POV**

I still couldn't believe it, though I had been staring at them for what seemed like an eternity. And to think, this is what she had been doing instead of apologizing to me. Bella obviously didn't love me enough to stop her FORBIDDEN LOVE AFFAIR to apologize to me. How could she do this? Not only to me, but to her parents (an me!)! I couldn't watch it anymore! It was disgusting!

I got up to leave, quietly; I didn't even want to bust them. I'd leave so they wouldn't know I knew, which would make the shock of getting caught that much bolder. I didn't even want Bella to be punished; I just wanted him to be banished and for her to never see him again. That would be punishment enough, I thought. I stood up and headed for the door, dodging behind plants and bushes.

It angered me how they continued to kiss with no shame or discretion. The kiss without interupption until...

I tripped over a vase. I scolded myself as it fell with a light thump to the floor...

**Princess Isabella's POV**

Edward and I were so into our passionate kiss, it shocked me when I heard a vase tip over. Not enough to break or anything, but enough to catch my attention and displace some flowers.

"Edward, stop." I said pushing him off of me. I looked around the balcony, trying to find some answer other than the one I had already come up to what had caused the vase to tip. But there was no other answer; Someone was watching us.

"Why? What's wrong?" he gave me puzzled look as he followed my gaze, trying to find what I was staring at.

"Someone is watching." I whipsered. "Someone saw us. Someone sees us right now." How could we have been so reckless? This would ruin everything! I would never see Edward again. It was all over.

"Bella! What the hell!" I heard Jake's voice called at me. I turned around towards the door leading into the ballroom. Jake was there, and he had undoubtably witnessed the whole thing; the kissing and hugging, ALL OF IT! I had expected some stranger to be spying on us, but not Jake! Not someone I cared about.

"Jake? How could you?" I asked him in a hurt voice. "Jake, did you see-"

"Yeah I saw it all!" he interrupted me loudly. "The whole damn thing! And Bella, it's wrong! Your parents are going to be so disappointed in you." he was yelling.

"Jake! Shh! Everyone will hear!" I begged. It's not like everyone in the whole ballroom needed know.

"And you," he said walking over to Edward now. "how dare you! Some gentleman you are!"

"Jake! It's not his fault! Do not blame him for this!" I stepped in between the two of them._ "I_ ask to see _him _because I love him! It was never his idea to start seeing each other! He is the perfect gentleman! Which is more than I can say for you! You are immature and you are selfish and you are spoiled! So just mind your own DAMN BUSINESS!" I had never in my 18 years of life (16 years of speaking) ever blown up and anyone like that. I breathed heavily for a few moments, staring coldly at Jake. His face was a combination of hurt and anger. Maybe that was a bit harsh, but he deserved it! Didn't he?

"Bella, it's time to go." Alice came to the balcony. "Oh!" she said seeing Jake. "Do you need a minute?" she gave me a puzzled look.

"No." I managed to choke out. "Let's just- go." I rushed out, feeling that I was about to cry. I didn't stop until I was safely in the carriage.

And I cried. I cried from guilt at what I had said to Jake and I cried for not apologizing or saying goodbye to him. After I was done crying (more from lack of tears than desire) I just waited for Edward and Alice and Jasper so we could all just go home.

I wanted to go home.

**A/N: NOW REVIEW FOR YOUR CHANCE TO WIN! (CHECK A/N IN THE BEGINING FOR DETAILS!)**


	10. The End: Of My Happiness, Of My Life

**A/N: Congrats to oh-my-edward, Rogue12158, twilightmoon20, JaspersAngel, and Care123 for winning the contest! You are true fans! And to the rest of you, well I only got 5 reviews. So, you disappoint me!! **

**Princess Isabella**

I must have fallen asleep, because I couldn't remember the carriage ride home at all. I woke up in a fog, but I hadn't been drinking, had I? No, I hadn't. But I still felt like my head was a million pounds too heavy; a feeling I only got when I had been crying a lot. Had I been crying a lot? Why would I have been crying?

Then, everything hit me a little too fast. Jake, the ball, Edward and the balcony. The fighting and pain it all caused me. All my fault and all in one night. I buried my head in my pillows in an attempt to repress the memory; it didn't work as well as I hoped.

"Bella?" I heard my door open. "Bella, are you okay?" I recognized the voice as Alice's quickly.

"Not really." I said removing my head from my pillows. "Last night was a nightmare." Alice walked over to the edge of the bed. She looked apprehensive. Oh god. What was wrong now?

"Bella, there's something you should know." she took a deep breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Prince Jake- I mean- he told-" she sighed in defeat. "Your parents want to see you." She dropped her head. I was screaming; in my mind. But really I just stared blankly into space. Now I would have to explain everything...

I got dressed and ate breakfast slowly, trying to stall the meeting with my parents. I knocked on the door to the throne room with a heavy heart and an expectation of a lecture amd punishment.

But to my surprise, my parents were smiling. Had Jake told them, or had I been jumping to conclusions?

"Good morning Bella." mom greeted me. "Come over here, we have a surprise for you." she beckoned me to sit in my throne and I did, as usual.

"Bella, someone has asked for my permission to marry you." What? Had Edward asked? Why? So Jake couldn't tell them?

"Who?" I asked shock. I really believed Edward had asked and maybe, by the way they were acting, dad approved! But...

"Prince Jake." my heart stopped. Why would he do that? After all we've been through the night before, why would he want to marry me?

"WHAT?!" I didn't mean to yell, but I did and my dad looked offended.

"You are marrying Prince Jake." he said slowly. "Next month. You are betrothed."

"But dad! I don't love him! And I can't marry him! I-" Wait. Was this Jake's plan? To make me tell my parents myself? It would break them and me to tell them about my affair with Edward, but it had to be done, didn't it?

"What, Bella?" mom asked. I had to tell them. This had to end.

"I'm sorry, but I can't marry Jake. I'm already in love with someone else. The knight you let escort me to the ball, Sir Edward and I have been...seeing each other. I know I've been lying to you but, but I knew you wouldn't approve." I stopped to check their expressions. They looked shocked, but my mom looked understanding. "So, please don't make me marry Jake." I begged. It was quiet for a while.

"Bella. You have been lying to us all this time. And now, you ask to marry this knight? And it's improper for a Princess to marry someone other that royalty? I can't let Princess Isabella of Forks marry Sir Edward." I hung my head and let a few tears fall.

That was it. The end of my happiness and the begining of my hell. I couldn't-no, wouldn't- be able to marry Jake. Not after everything he had put me through. Not now, not ever.

**_Dad was right; there was no such thing as true love_**


	11. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Princess Bella's POV**

I left the throne room with a heart as heavy as...something really heavy. How could Jake do that to me? And how could my parents agree? But I reminded myself that they had no clue what they were agreeing to.

But...how was I supposed to tell Edward? How was I supposed to tell him that our relationship was ended by someone who just wanted to make us miserable?! I just couldn't; I couldn't brake his heart that way, after all we had been through and I loved him too much to have to hurt him that way, but I loved him too much to not tell and have him find out from other people. It was decided. Tonight would be the night I told him. It would be the last night we had together and although I hated to think it would end that way, there really wasn't any other way.

The day went by slower than I had expected. I told Alice and she immediately wanted to 'kick Jake's a'. She spent the day planning Jake's 'untimely death' which was planned to happen 'just before the wedding' while I spent the day in my room sulking and crying. I just couldn't believe that Jake would want to hurt me like that. I know the fight was...emotional...but how could he be so cruel?

I had silently cried myself to sleep at about noon and woke up at about six. It was time for the last night. I walked slowly to our-the meadow, dragging my feet the whole way. I stopped short at the entrance, mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

"Bella." Edward greeted me happily. He attempted to kiss me, but I stopped him. "What's wrong?" he asked looking puzzled. I didn't answer; I could find the words. "Bella, are you okay?"

"No." I said simply**. **How was I going to tell him now? He was so happy and affectionate. This would be harder than I realized.

"What's wrong?" he repeated catching my arm when I tried to turn away. It's not that I didn't want to look at him; I just didn't want to look in his eyes when I told him. I didn't want to have to see the pain I knew he would try to hide from me.

"Edward," I said turning away from him again. "I'm...getting married." I stopped, hoping I wouldn't have to tell him who.

"To who?" he asked.

"Well, Jake asked my parents for my hand. I couldn't talk them out of it without telling them about you! But that just made things worse and now..." I couldn't hold back the tears now. I had to cry. He took me into his arms and held me while I cried. I don't know how long we stayed like that but it ended too quickly.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked once I calmed down enough to speak. "I can't marry him. I just-" I had to stop; note to self: talking about it makes me cry. I would have to stop that.

"I don't know." he paused, thinking. He let go of me gently, leading me over to the small pond in the corner of the meadow. "Bella...I have a plan now. I think we're ready." was he getting on one knee...?

"Ready for what?" I asked confused. What was he thinking?

"Marry me, Bella." I gasped; Was it from shock? Was it from...no, no. It was from shock. He was waiting for my answer, I could tell. And I knew the answer; of course! I would want nothing more than to marry him. But what about all the complications...?

But did they really matter? We loved each other and that's all there was to it. Who cared about the world? But was it really that simple? I doubted it, but...

"Yes." I whispered. And in that moment, nothing really seemed to matter at all; Not my parents, not Jake. No one could take this from us now.

It was just Edward and I with all the time in the world now...


	12. Secret Keeping and Planning

**A/N: Was the last chapter not amazing!?!? I thought so. Any who, this chapter is really starting to get way into the plot-the very heart of this story. Read on reader, read on!**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

The rest of the night went by in a fog; in the end,_ I only remembered one thing_: **_Edward and I were eloping_**. Sure the whole thing _sounded_ romantic, but the thought of actually running away and going behind my parents' backs, just seemed odd and terrible to me. I had never actually disobeyed my parents before. About anything, especially not anything as huge as life commitments. But then, when I thought of my dream and how I've always been afraid of believing too much, I told myself it was time to let go and it was time to free my desires from the back of my mind and fight for the chance of those dreams, our dreams, becoming our real lives.

We had planned to wait a two weeks without seeing each other; we didn't want to leave too quickly so no one would get the any ideas or get suspicious; but we didn't want to wait too close to the wedding, when after we were gone, eveyone would be looking for us and talking about the scandal. I didn't want to do that to my parents. Edward would tell Jasper who in turn would tell Alice who would tell me and then, we would just...leave. We would live our lives and we would (hopefully) never have to worry about anything. Okay, it did sound unrealistic, but...when your in love, anything seems possible.

**But that's just it. It only _seems _that way.**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up as usual. I had to tell Alice about the...thing. You know, the thing about Edward and stuff. Truthfully, I was dreading. When I thought about it, I would most likely never see Alice again. My best friend and I would never be together. And while I was with Edward and we began our life together, Alice would be here, knowing just where I was and what I was doing, but not being able to tell. I thought about how I'd hate to do that. I wouldn't be able to. 

"Alice," I said once I found her on her way to my room. "I have something to tell you. Something important."

**Alice's POV**

"What is it Bella?" I asked as she led me back to her room. She locked the door, something se never did. What was so important?

"Alice," she paused, like she couldn't find the words or something. She was whispering, so maybe it was a secret? "last night, when I told Edward about...Jake and I, Edward proposed..." she sounded like she was about to say something as she looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting. But what did her propose?

"Proposed what?" I asked dumbly. She stared at me for a while and shook her head.

"I really can't say it out loud. I'll just give you hints." she walked over to her vanity and opened her jewelery box and took out a ring. She then walked over to me and slid the ring on my left hand. Why was she giving me a ring?

"Bella, why is it on my left hand? I'm not getting married or..." then it dawned on me. "Bella!" I whispered. "He proposed!? You said yes, didn't you?" she nodded and I grinned. "Bella! I'm so happy for you." she didn't really smile back; she just walked over to the bed and sat down. It took me a minute to realize that she was crying.

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I sat on the edge of my bed and started to cry. Alice walked over to comfort me and asked why I was so upset.

"Alice, I'm just worried. About my parents and about eloping and getting caught. And my parents know about Edward so they'll know I'm with him and..." it was like telling someone about the plan made all of its flaws known to me. This plan wasn't perfect and we could get caught and everything would just be worse than it was now.

"But Bella, don't think of what can go wrong. Think about when you're finally married to Edward and when you happy together." she sighed. "Like hopefully me and Jasper will be soon."

"But Alice, you can marry Jasper without sneaking around and eloping..." I wished me and Edward could do that. Just be together without being persecuted. "I'll miss you." I said. I wish I wouldn't have to leave Alice to be with Edward. Why is it that you always seem to have to give something up in exchange for something else?

"But I don't think we'll ever get married. We only had one date." she said hiding a smiled. After a few minutes of silence she said, "So how can I help the plan?" I just then remembered about her messenger duties.

"Well, Edward will tell Jasper who will tell you to tell me when we'll leave." She seemed to understand that.

"When are you expected to leave?"

"In about two weeks." I was shocked at my words. In only two weeks I'll be leaving with Edward and I'll be with him forever and for always.

**In just two weeks, I would be whole.**

* * *

**A/N: Review and I'll update 2morrow if I can! If not... you'll all have to wait until monday!**


	13. Jasper and Alice & Complications: Part I

**A/N: Guys, I have to be honest with you...I may not write any more if none of you review! You all make me sad sometimes and now...I'm just not sure if I can go on! (and I was thinking about doing a sequel) :(**

**Any who, please review or else...you know what.**

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Bella was getting married and she would finally be happy. And I would be happy if she was happy and the world would just be full of rainbows for everyone! Except of course Prince Jake. Jake gets no happiness. How he could even think Bella would agree to marrying him is beyond me! He's just a freak!

With my evil thoughts I went to go see Jasper; Not necessarily to talk about Edward and Bella, but just to see him. I really hadn't spoken to him since the ball and I really did miss him. I had a lot of fun with him and he could put up with my crazy-ness that most people took time getting used to. Like Edward when he met me, but it did take Edward less time than most people. I went toward the knights' quarters and knocked on the door to his room. I half-prayed to god that he had a shirt on this time...but not really.

"Alice?" he had opened the door (this time in a shirt). "What's up?". God he was sexy! I really hoped he had fun on the date to...he didn't really get to tell me because of the whole "Bella-Jake" fight thing.

"Oh nothing. I just came to say hi." he smiled and I smiled back, resisting the urge to kiss him. We didn't even get to kiss! But, maybe he didn't want to kiss on the first date.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked. Finally! I was hoping he asked! That meant I was we were in what I called the "couple circle". We were almost a couple, but it wouldn't be official until...(BUM BUM BUM) the first kiss.

"Sure." I stepped in as he closed the door behind me. "So...did you here about Bella and Edward?" I asked. "Hey, where is he any way? I asked sitting on a chair by his bed. Where he slept...and maybe soon where we would...WAIT! STOP THE THOSE KINDS OF THOUGHTS!

"Oh. He's gone to see the King and Queen about some military tactics. But before he left he did tell me about him eloping with Bella. I'm happy for them" See how selfless he is! "I mean, I'm sorry that he has to leave. He's my best friend. But if it makes him happy..." And caring! HE WAS LIKE THE PER-FECT MAN!

"Uh huh." I needed to get to know him better. We had to talk. "Hey, what made you want to become a knight any way?" I asked. That would give me some background on him. That's a good start.

"Well actually, Edward convinced me to sign up. He said we could help people and have some adventure. But I never really understood why he wanted to join. But I like it. We do help people. We help protect the thousands of people in this kingdom." Whoa. That was so deep! And it is so hard to find a sensitive man these days! I love life right now!

"That's so...brave. I'm not sure I could do that; Fight in wars and battles." I said. We were bonding!

"Well, how did you get to be the Princess's lady in waiting?" he asked. He actually sounded interested. He was a good listener. Like the kind you could talk to for hours...he cared. But I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain my life. It was...complicated.

"Well, I don't really remember much. I mean, I know that I grew up in the castle as a servant because my parents were...poor and couldn't really afford to keep me and my siblings. So they sent me here and...me and Bella met and we've been best friends ever since. And she asked for me to be her lady in waiting." I smiled at the memories. I usually didn't think about my parents. They told me to just be happy. I couldn't really remember what had happened to them. I wondered if they were okay...?

"What happened to your parents?" he asked. "I mean, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine." He really was sensitive. How sweet...

"No. It's fine. But I really don't know what happened to them or my siblings. I guess my siblings are somewhere in the kingdom but...I've don't really know." I shrugged. I tried not think about the past or dwell on it too much. Only worry about the now and future.

We talked for hours and hours and I could've talked for much longer, but Edward came in rather abbrubtly.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Jasper said getting up from my side. We had ended up sitting next to each other a few hours ago, and I like it. I think he did to...

"Bella and I have to leave; Tomorrow. I'm being sent away."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter right now. But when you get it...that depends on the reviews.**


	14. Complications: Part II

**A/N: Okay. I have nothing to say so...here's the chapter and review when you're done**

**Alice's POV**

What had happened? Was everything okay? "Edward, what happned?" I asked.

"The king and queen are sending me away..."

**_FLASHBACK... _**

**Edward's POV**

I was told at about noon that the king and queen were requesting my presence in the throne room; something about military planning. I decided that now was as good a time as any to tell Jasper about Bella and I.

"Jasper, I have to tell you something..." I said to him. It would be easier to tell him now; stalling it would only make it harder for both of us.

"What's up?" he asked happily. Actually, he had been in a good mood ever since his date with Alice. It was nice that at least one of us could be happy.

"Well, Bella and I had our regular meeting yesterday, but we have a problem. And we may need your help." I guess he sensed my serious change of tone, because he changed his mood to match mine.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Prince Jake asked for Bella's hand in marriage and her parents are making her marry him, but she just can't do it. So, we are..." I couldn't bring myself to say it, but I had to. "We're eloping." I waited for his reaction...it was a cross between surprise and happiness and sadness; the rest was too hard to read. "And Jasper, we'll need you to tell Alice so she can tell Bella when exactly we're...going." He nodded his head and did something we had never really done before. We hugged; not a 'i love you' hug, but a friendly hug between males THAT WAS NOT WEIRD IN THE LEAST BIT!

"I'll be sorry to see you go." he said. "But I hope you guys will be happy."

"I wish the best for you and Alice. And who knows! Maybe some day we'll all run into each other." I tried to fake hope and I tried to believe it, but I knew it would never be that way; Happily Ever Afters just don't exist.

I left our room and headed to the king and queen, hoping some military planning might keep my mind off of things. I was wrong.

The minute I walked towards the king and queen, they (mostly the king) began scorning and scolding me for being with their daughter.

"How dare you!" King Charles bellowed. "You had no business being with the Princess without authorization! You are here by stripped of you title." he spoke harshly, but I had expected worse. I thought at least I would still be able to be with Bella; What use was a title I would leave soon anyway?

"And, so that you and the Princess never see each other again and that you may never cause our daugther anymore pain, you are being sent away from the kingdom to be sentenced to death." Queen Renee stared coldly at me and spoke in a poisonous tone. I began to get angry-enraged even!

"Then why strip me of my title? I am to killed! What use is a title once i am dead, with or without one?" I asked. "So that I may no longer have what little dignity you leave me with?" Uh oh. Did I just blow up and them like that?! Damn it! That was not helping my situation at all! But they didn't yell or argue; They just stared coldly and finally, called the guards.

"Take him out of here at once!" The King commanded. "And tomorrow, he shall be sent away. And killed." And the guards led me out of the room and slammed to door. My mind was a jumble of plans and confusion as I tried to reach my room and decide what to do from there. I just had to stop and clear my head; I couldn't go on like this. I headed toward what used to be a place of serenity and hope and escape from the world around us. I stopped at our meadow.

At the meadow I was able to clear my head and think things through; I came up with a plan...

Step one: Go to my room and tell Jasper the whole thing.

Step two: Make him go tell Alice to tell Bella that we had to leave...tomorrow...

**_End of FLASHBACK_**

**Edward's POV**

"So that's why Bella and I have to leave, tomorrow. And early, otherwise...I'll be taken." Alice and Jasper exchanged looks of worry and all was silent for a while.

"I'd better go tell Bella. Where will you meet?" Alice asked getting up to leave. I thought hard about it.

"Tell her to meet me at 1 am, in the meadow." I said. No body in the castle got up until about 6:30, so if we didn't make any noise, we'd be okay. It would still be dark, so no one could see us either. It would be okay.

"Can we see you two off?" Jasper said leading Alice to the door. "To say a final farewell?"

"Oh yes! We have to." Alice pleaded. I nodded in approval. Of course I'd want them there. it would probably be the last time we'd see each other for a while or forever.


	15. Uninvited Visitor

**A/N: Okay, not a lotta reviews but i'm givin' y'all another chance; so after you read this chapter, hurry and review, b/c I won't write the next chapter until I get 10 reviews!**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I sat in my room all alone while Alice was with Jasper and I did what any normal teen girl being forced to do something by her unfeeling and evil parents: I MOPED! What else could I do? I mean, I couldn't see Edward, Alice was with her boyfriend and I...well I could pack for the elope and just be ready, but I was too lazy and depressed about saying goodbye to Alice forever and leaving my home...

But I would find a new one with my true love; As much as I hated to leave my friend and my parents, I had faith that if my parents looked into their hearts, they'd understand that I just can't be happy here. I knew Alice understood as only a bestfriend could, but I still would miss her. But I would happy and Alice would be happy and my parents...I just couldn't think about it anymore; I had to keep busy.

So I walked over toward my trunk and began packing; we would need money the most, so I packed my whole jewelery box full of my expensive treasures and gold pieces I never cared to use; That would give us plenty to start our lives over; get a place to live and some necessities like clothes and things. I packed some clothes, but since mine were far too extravagent for a commoner, I would have to borrow some of Alice's; But I knew she wouldn't mind. And plus, she would just use my gowns while I was away. So I packed 5 of her dresses from her side of the closet and replaced them with 10 from my side; We always shared a closet, because she insisted that the one in her room just didn't have enough room and that's what bestfriends just did (okay, sure), so she would pick out a gown each day and put it in her closet for the next day and...it just went on like that.

Thinking of this routine we had made me sad. Sad because I would never be able to follow this ritual again and never be able share clothes and swap gowns. (GASP!) I wouldn't even get to see how the whole Alice Jasper thing went! I needed to know! But somehow I knew all of this was not possible.

But it was worth a try.

**Prince Jake's POV**

My dad had told me yesterday that I was to marry Bella. Ha! In that knight's face! I knew she would still be mad at me and probably try to get out of it by telling her parents about Edward; she did and now he was being sentenced to death. I was in a very happy mood today and. And even though I guessed that the 1st week of marriage would be a little rough, with the knight out of the way, she would learn to love me even more that she did him.

I decided to try and make up now, so that maybe Bella and I could be on her good side so that she wouldn't try anything stupid like running away or...trying to kill me. So I bought her a gift: an engagment ring, so I could propose to her properly. I rushed to the kingdom of Forks, stopping in the throne room to say hello to her parents. They warned me that she was no particulary in a happy mood (as I had expected) so they told me to be careful. I found her room with ease and knocked. When she didn't answer, I just assumed she was ignoring everyone, so rather than tell her who I was and have her yell a string of profanities, I came in...

**Princess Isabella's POV**

Someone knocked on my door. I didn't answer, thinking it was my parents trying to talk to me. I thought they'd get the message and go away, but instead, the door opened and there, right in front of me, grinning widely was none other than Prince Jake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stepping in front of my suitcase so he wouldn't see and ask why I was packing.

"I just came to say how happy I am that we're betrothed." He really sickened me. How could he just act like he had done nothing wrong. But his grin fell once he saw the very thing I had been trying to hide. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked looking at me skeptically.

"Why would you think that?" I asked playing dumb.

"Because you have a suitcase right behind you." he spoke through gritted teeth now out of anger and rage. "Are you leaving?"

"No." I lied. But his face looked like something had just dawned on him; an answer or explanation.

He laughed. "I almost thought you were eloping with that knight. But...that's impossible." His words shocked me.

"And why would that be impossible?" His gave me a puzzled look as he walked toward me. I stepped away, not even being able to bear the thought of him being anywhere close to me.

"Well, I thought you knew. He's been sentenced to death. He'll be sent away tomorrow." My heart sank.

"When did this happen? How did- Why would they..?" I couldn't even think properly. The thought of my Edward walking towards his death-being beheaded or burned-sent chills through my spine.

"Oh, just today. Your parents thought that you might be...better and easier break for you if you never saw him again. And, what better way to ensure that than-"

"KILL HIM!?" I yelled. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!? JUST BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU THE WAY YOU'D LIKE AND BECAUSE OF YOU'RE JEALOUSY AND OUR FIGHT YOU THINK YOU CAN-"

"But I didn't tell them about Edward. You did." he said strutting toward me. "You told them the whole thing and you sentenced him to death. You shall have his death on you conscious." he smirked.

I gasped in realization; He was right. I truely had sentence him to death myself. My parents would have been ignorant of Edward if I hadn't opened my big mouth. It was all my fault.

I collapsed into sobs as I fell to my knees. Jake looked sympathetic as he tried to help me. But I had no need for his sympathy. "GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed pushing him off. "Just leave and know this: I will never marry you. I'd rather..." he grabbed me, hard on my wrists.

"It doesn't matter what you say. You will marry, whether you like it or not. Your little affair is over." he dropped my wrists roughly and walked out of the door, but stopped. "And here..." he threw a small velvetine box on the floor in my direction. "It's a gift for you." and he left, slamming the door in my face.

* * *

**A/N: Now, if you want the next chapter, you will send me reviews otherwise you won't get it until easter! Remember, 10 REVIEWS!**

**I luv yah all!**


	16. Friends Never Forget

**A/N: I do not think I gotta lot of reviews, but it's not like I didn't get any. But I want more! So... you know what to do!**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I was on the verge of hyperventilation when Alice came running in.I hadn;t moved from the spot where Jake had thrown me down andI sat in a ball, hugging my knees to my torso.

"Bella!" shegasped, alarmed atmy position. "What's wrong? I just saw Jake-" at the sound of his name, Isobbed. 

"He-" I couldn't speak yet. I waited until the sobs died down. "he knows about me and Edward. He..." another sob "knows that we're eloping. Only now...we can't. Edward's being sentenced to death tomorrow. And it's all my fault!" I completely shut down now. I had all of this emotion I had been trying to keep under control while speaking to Alice, and it just had to come out. Alice stayed with me and comforted me. It was maybe an hour or so, and I had gotten up from my miserable corner and onto the bed. Alice hugged me and even started crying a little bit herself. Finally, I calmed down.

"Bella, you don't need to worry. I was just with Jasper and Edward told us...he told me...to tell you to start packing. You're leaving in the morning. Early. You'll leave all this misery and be happy-" she said optomistically.

"But I'll never see you again. Your my bestfriend and I'll miss youtoo much." This couldn't be the end. It was all happening so fast. And Jasper and Alice and Edward and I couldn't say goodbye to eachother. It was too soon.

"Me too. But think of how much happier you'll be. Together for ever and always." she tried to look happy for me, but I could tell how sad she was on the inside.

"That's what we used to say about our friendship too. And nowthat's ending." I closed my eyes, trying to keep thetears back.

"It's not ending. We'll still be friends no matter what. Nothing-not even distance-can break that." I was starting tofeel more...hopeful. Alice was right; my life would be better and our friendship would last, no matter what happened.

"Your right. Friends for life. And some day," I said unhookingthe necklace from my neck. "when everyone has forgotten aboutall of this-the Princess Isabella and Sir Edward scandel- we'llbe right back in Forks. And I know you and Jasper will be married and happy just like Edward andme." I looked atthe necklace I had unhooked. I'd had it since I was 5;an amulet that mother had given me from her jewelery box. A preciousblue stoneon a simple silver string. It was toobig for me then, but I had grown into it, just as she promised. I had never takenit offuntil now. "But, until then..." I put the necklace onherneck now. "I want you to have that." I said. 

"But this is your special necklace. I can't-" I stopped her.

"I want you to have this." I said keeping her from taking it off. "So you can always have something to remind you of our friendship."

She sighed and smiled. "Then I want you to have this..." she began taking off her bracelet. She loved that bracelet even more than I loved that necklace. 

"Oh no! I can't!" I never really got the story behin the bracelet; She just never seemed to take it off.

"Yes you can. I want you to have something that means a lot to me too. To remind you of our friendship." she put the bracelet on my right wrist and smiled. I smiled back and had to choke back tears while I did so.

It's hard to see the silver lining on a cloud when there aren't any clouds to be seen; When your sky is justan empty black void or a hole ofpure darkness. Thereisn't a sun and you feel cold. I was trying to find the silver lining, a shine within the darkness, that was lost to me before. 

**But now, I could find it with ease. **

* * *

Alice and I didn't sleep; She helped me finish my packing and we swapped gowns. It was like a sleepover game of dress-up, but with a deadline and a severeconsequence. We were finished by 12 am; we still had an hour to kill, and decided it was best to spend what could be our last hour together talking and just hanging out. 

We talked about the past and the future; planning out our fantasy lives and what the perfect world would be like. We had everything planned to a T and it seemed too good to be true. But that's why it's fantasy; It's never really true.

It was hard to believe that it had already been one hour, but before I knew it Alice was saying...

**"We have to go now." **

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short! I just wanted to get this fluff outta da way b/c the chapter "A Beginning to theEnd" which is the elope needs to be it's own chappie. So review and I'll probably update tonight after I update "SNAPS! WE'RE ENGAGED!". If not, you'll wait until friday.


	17. A Beginning to the End

**A/N: Okay! Ya see? I told ya I'd review on friday; i woulda reviewed sooner but...I was lazy and busy (mostly lazy) **

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I couldn't believe that it was already time; It seemed like Alice and I had only a few minutes instead of the hours we did. I was sad to go; This was the beginning to the end.

I couldn't speak, in fear that I would break into sobs. I just shook my head and gathered my things. I changed into a new dress quickly and Alice and I left my room. I took one last glance around, hoping to at least keep a memory of it. We tip-toed towards the meadow, careful not to make a sound. I had never realized before, but it was a long walk towards the meadow from my room. Or maybe it only seemed longer because I wasn't just meeting my love for a couple hours, I was saying hello to a new life and goodbye to the only life I had ever known; I was sayinggoodbye to my parents and to my bestfriend, not knowing when we would ever meet again.

"Bella?" Alice called my attention. "Bella, we're here." I felttears well up in my eyes but instead ofholding them back, I let them fall freely.We walked inside the meadow and towards the pond, still not speaking. The silence began to bother me; it was making me anxious. In that instant,with ever step I took, I became more aware of the danger that faced us. If we were caught, Edward would be killed. And I would be married off to Jake.I wanted to scream and let out all of thepain Iwas trying to hold back; But I could not scream. I just wanted things to go back to the way the were before the ball...

And then I saw him. My knight in shining armor, come to free me from this prison; my hell. I no longer regreted going to the ball andI knew I would never regret this decision to leavethis place. I actually smiled; For the first timein what seemed an eternity, I smiled a pure happy smile, and not ashow that I had so poorly been putting on for weeks.

Edward and Jasper stood along the pond waiting for us.Edward smiled back and I couldn't help but run towards him.

"Edward!" I gasped as he took me into his arms. "I've missed you." I only then realized that it had been a long time since I had seen him. I reallydid miss him.

"Me too Bella." he releasedme from his grasp. "And now we can start a new life together." I sighed. He took my bag from me and beckoned for us to leave the meadow. Jasper and Alice followed us and we stopped at the gates. 

"I guess this is goodbye, Bella." Alice said. She had tears in her eyes and I was about to cry; I could feel it.

"Yeah. Bye for _now_." I still had to have hope that someday we would meet again.

"Uh huh. Because sisters don't seperate for good." she smiled weakly and bit her lip. My voice cracked and we immediatley hugged each other goodbye. I was really going to miss my sister...

We hugged each other for a while, while Jasper and Edward shook hands and Japser patted him on the back. Alice and I let go of each other and stared disbelievingly at them. They sighed in defeat and hugged, not as long as Alice and I did, but that was understandable.

"Group hug?" Alice offered. We all laughed for a split second and then shared a group hug goodbye. It ended too quickly for me, but it had to end.

"Bye Jasper. And thanks for your help." he nodded and hugged me lightly while Alice and Edward did the same. "You too, Alice. Thanks for your help." I choked back tears and fought back the urge to cry.

Edward and I grabbed our bags again andbegan stepping through the gates. We waved goodbye to them for whatseemed like it would be the last time.

**A/N: YES! I know this was short, but I am posting the next chapter right after this one! It will most likely be up by 11-12 ish.**

**The next chapter takes place about 2months later and this is where the problems begin! So it will be a long one! Review and it will be even longer and you'll get it quicker! REVIEWS GET ME ON A WRITER'S HIGH!**


	18. At Least Someone Got Their Happy Ending

**A/N: SEE? I told you I'd update. But I won't update until I get ten reviews for this chapter, which is pretty long.**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

It's been 2 months already! Two months of freedom and two months of happiness. Edward and I were married and we had a life in the quaint kingdom of **Seattle**. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. We had a small cottage and Edward had a job and it was just all so perfect. 

I sat in the kitchen, just watching the world go by. I looked out the window and waved to my friend Angela and her husband Ben. They waved back and went back to their house. Edward should be home any minute...

"Bella?" Edward's sweet voice called me.

"Hey." I said kissing him on the cheek. "How was your day?" 

"Fine. How was yours?" he asked sitting down opposite me.

"Pretty good." I smiled. I was so happy. Much happier than before. But of course I missed my parents and Alice...but life was still better than being married to _him. _We never spoke of _him. _It hurt too much._ He _had caused us too much pain.

I couldn't think about _him _any more; it just hurt too much. And whenever I thought of _him _I thought about all the people I probably hurt when I left. My parents and Alice...

**Alice's POV**

Two months later and I still miss Bella. I had hoped that I would get over, but that's hard to do when you've known someone as long as I knew her. Especially when everyone is still talking about the scandelous escape of the couple. People said things like 'that terrible knight took the beautiful Princess Isabella against her will!' and 'oh dear! when the king finds them...' and of course 'too bad for that Prince fellow. wasn't he supposed to marry her?' King Charlie and Queen Renee even asked me if I knew anything; and I couldn't tell them. Everyone was still looking for them

Japser and I missed them both terribly and Jake got so mad-he went carzy; like he was just a ball of rage! He keeps trying to find them, swearing to god that he'll find them and kill Edward as soon as he does. And for a while, Jake was harrasing me and threatening me and interrogating me to find out where they went. But the truth was, I really didn't know myself. If I did, Jasper and I would probably have gone with them but...they didn't tell us. I don't even think they knew themselves at the time. But I knew they were happy now.

The King and Queen have been doing badly; the doctors say it's from all of the stress of losing their daughter. They're both very ill and no one can really help them. It started about a month ago and they haven't gotten any better. I feel guilty about it; all they want is to see their daughter and but I can't tell them what little information I know. And the worst part is that the doctors say they don't have much time left...and no one's there to take over the throne after they're gone. 

"Hey Alice." Jasper said as he opened the door to my room. He sounded sad; like something was wrong. I thought maybe he was thinking about our friends too, so I sighed and smiled to him, though I didn't feel much like smiling at all.

"Hi." was all I said.

"So, I guess you heard." he said sitting next to me.

"Heard what?" I asked. Did they catch them? Was Edward dying?

"About the king and queen. They passed this morning." I gasped as my guilt overwhelmed me. Maybe if Bella had stayed...

"Who-" I paused to collect myself. "Who's going to take over now?" Jasper sighed, like he was trying to avoid that particular question. "Who?" I repeated.

"Since Bella is gone and they don't have anymore children..." he trailed off. "Jake is being crowned king. I screamed.

"What? Why the hell would they do that? Doesn't he have his own kingdom?" this could change everything. With Jake in power, who knows what he might do to find Bella? I just had a feeling this could not and would not work well.

"I guess they think he can unite the 2 kingdoms or something. But I think it's stupid. And now he's-" he stopped.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"He's...sending me away. To a war. In **Seattle**." I cried. 

"Why? Why is doing that now? You haven't been in a war for years! Why now?" I asked. He took me into his arms and held me tight. I didn't want him to let go.

"Isn't it obvious? He knows we both had something to do with Bella and Edward. He wants us out of the picture. He's trying to scare us." he said

"Well it's working!" I cried harder. Why was Jake such a jerk? Why couldn't he just leave us alone?

"We can't let him scare us."

"We'll have to run away! Now! We have to leave like Edward and Bella did! We have to-" I began walking around and packing; he stopped me.

"Alice we can't-"

"Yes we can! I won't loose you! I lost my best friend and I can't loose the one love of my life! He can't take that away from me! You can't go!" I begged. But it was no use. "Come on! If he wants information...then we'll give him wrong information! Tell him that they're far far away and then-" but I stopped, watching as Jasper shook his head.

"For all we know, they could be right where we say. And if not, he could know we're lying and kill us both. I won't let you die." Jasper! Why do you have to be so brave!

"But then...I'll never see you again. I might as well be dead. I won't let you die for me. I just can't." I was sobbing now, inside the safety of his arms.

"I may come back. You never know..." he comforted me. But I knew the war in Seattle was not going well and would not come back. But like Bella said...I had to have hope.

"No." I said grasping her blue pendant. "You will come back to me. You won't die." he nodded. I took hold of his neck, and kissed him...for what could have been an eternity.

**A/N: Huh? Pretty good right? Now if you notice, Seattle is in bold twice. What could this mean? Well you won't find out until I get 10 reviews! DO IT!**


	19. The Last Time that I Saw Him

**The Last Time I Saw Him**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

Edward and I spent the night as we usually did; we ate dinner and talked for awhile. Usually about what was going on or about Jasper and Alice.

We had a plan to come and get them, but what with the war going on, we knew it was too dangerous. But we had hopes that this war would not last for long, and when it ended, they would be a happy ending for all of us.

**Alice's POV**

Today was the day; Jasper was leaving me and I would be all alone. No one to love, no one to hold me…

I headed towards the front of the castle where the knights were preparing to leave, slowly, so that maybe, by some miracle I could prolong what I already knew was inevitable; And Jasper would have to leave. But despite my efforts, I still got there in time. I spotted Jasper quickly and called him towards me, but he stayed where he was, like he didn't hear me. I called louder, and sighed in relief, but nervously he turned his head. I waved and tried to smile, but when I looked into his eyes, only a red, harsh glare looked back; not the kind ones I was used to. He had a scowl on his face, like he was angry. I couldn't speak. But I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to know what was wrong…but, when I touched his cheek, a scream echoed through the grounds.

It sounded like the person was in pain; I looked towards Jasper, finding a blood stained sword in his hands…my blood. I was the one screaming in pain, and it was my blood on his hands; I looked down at my hands, clutching my chest as I gasped for breath. And I could feel the place where I was stabbed: _The heart._ Jasper walked away... So indifferently, like he didn't care….like I didn't matter. I new pain erupted from my heart…

I woke up screaming in the middle of the night from that nightmare. I gasped and sat up, looking around my room. No one was there but me. I touched my heart, and felt the emotional pain of being separated from Jasper; Not the physic kind that was so vivid to me in my dreams. But it still hurt.

I knew it was probably over midnight and that in a few hours, Jasper would be gone. I was going to alone because of Jake. It's funny how one person can ruin the lives of 4 people...now only 2.

This was all going to be over...I could feel it. And I was thinking of this one last thing I wanted to so with him, before his was taken from me; I couldn't get the image of Jasper being stabbed and taken forever, with no chance of returning.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. So I waited until the sun came out and I tried to find Jasper. Today would be the last time I saw him. I ran to the barracks that I had been to hundreds of times and didn't even bother knocking on the door.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper asked alarmed. He had no shirt on, but I didn't care. I held onto and kissed him.

He didn't object and kissed back passionately and sweetly. His hands found the buttons of my dress with no trouble; He still managed to keep kissing me as he ripped the buttons off one by one. The dress maybe be ruined, but what the hell did that matter anymore?

My dress fell to floor, followed later by my bra, Jasper's pants. What happened after that was singely, without a doubt, the greatest moment of my life. Nothing mattered besides Jasper and I; We were finally together, and at the time, nothing seemed to matter. Groans of pleasure, mine and his, filled my ears, the sweetest music I would ever hear. It all happened so quickly… And before I knew it, we were on the floor, covered only in his sheets, as I clutched on to his bare skin, as if for dear life. Through my deep breaths and panting, I managed to whisper in his ear.

"It's not too late." I pleaded. "We can still leave; We can still be together." I looked into his eyes, but Jasper had a way of looking into your soul.

"Alice...I won't leave you." I shook my head as a tear fell down my cheek.

"That's what my parents said...an I-" I began, but was interrupted by his voice.

"And you met Bella. Your bestfreind." he countered.

"And now she's gone." I tried to raise my voice, but it cracked.

"But she's still your bestfreind. Distance can't change that. And it still won't." I had turned

from him, but he caught my face and turned in back to him.

"No...but..." I paused and put on some clothes, getting up from the bed. "Death can." I opened the door to leave, feeling that I would break down into sobs any minute. I left and went back into my room, shutting the door.

I didn't really cry though; I just sat on my pillow as tears flowed freely from my eyes. I was starting to think I spent too much time crying now a days. An hour or so must have passed before I heard the loud ringing of clock; the troops were leaving. I gasped as I realized that Jasper could be gone in a few minutes.

And just like in my dream, I ran toward the front of the castle. I found Jasper amongst the others and called to him. This time, he found me. He took me and led me away from the others and kissed me without warning; Just randomly. It was a long and passionate kiss too; The kind that would probably satisfy me for a while.

"I love you." he said. "And I'll be back soon. You won't even have to to miss me, I promise." I smiled at that. I looked down at my finger, and saw something I had almost forgotten about. Bella's ring, from when she told me she was marrying Edward. I had something to remember her by, the necklace. The ring could be something more...

"Here." I said slipping it off my ring finger and placed it in his hand. "I want you to have this." he took it and put it on his pinky; it couldn't fit on anything but his smallest finger.

"I want you to remember me."

"I could never forget you." and we kissed again.

The last thing I remember is a voice calling everyone to the march. He told me goodbye and that he'd be back so...

_**Then he left me; That was the time I saw him.**_


	20. Keeping Me Alive For Now

**A/N: Okay. I ain't got nothin' to say. Later days!**

**Bella's POV**

Today, later on in the night a troop of knights came. (I didn't know who it was at the time). Edward got up as usual to go to work, against my wishes; I didn't want my husband walking around a battle field. But he assured me that he had done it a million times before and was still unharmed.

So he left me like he did everyday; he left me like he had been doing when we were still at the castle; But it just felt different this time.

I knew it was different because this time, we were married and we were happier than ever before; It was different because this time, we didn't have to hide our love. We had nothing to fear.

**Edward's POV**

I went to work as usual; Nothing out of the ordinary. I still didn't really know where the troops had come from, and I didn't find out until later that day.

I was heading home early; An invasion was about to begin and the knights of Seattle were making there way towards the other enemies. I was heading back...I didn't want to get caught up in the fight; I promised Bella...

But things were looking bad already. Half way to our house, we were already losing. The res happened so fast...like in a blur.

I recognized the flags from Forks; They were here. And for a moment, I thought they were still looking for Bella and I. But that couldn't be! We couldn't have started this war and King Charles would never allow it.

But, just as a precaution, I went home to Bella. I didn't look back on that battle and with a heavy concious, I broke into a run.

The rest of the night I was quiet; The battle had depressed and I felt...I don't even know. I just didn't feel much like talking. The fighting was over by the time I woke up. I stepped outside and headed towards my office.

Then, all of the sudden, I heard a faint groan. Shocked, I tried to find where it had come from. Nothing. There was nothing except a bush and tree near me, and those things don't groan like that. So, I checked behind the bush...

"Jasper!" I gasped. He was here! Right in front me after what seemed like an eternity; My old friend... But he didn't look the same; His eyes were shut and his body was covered in blood. His was deathly pale and ghost-like. But was he dead?

I cautiously and nervously felt his pulse; He was alive, but barely. I had to get him home, before it was too late.

**Bella's POV**

Some came knocking loudly on the door. Who could it be? Not Edward, he was work? Wasn't he...?

I opened the door and screamed for a split second. There in front of me was Edward, with a bloody, dying Jasper in his grasp. I stepped aside to let them in, still unsure of what had happened.

"Edward, how did-" I began once I could speak. He shook his head.

"I don't know. I just found him." I knew this had to be hard on him; Jasper was Edward's best friend, almost like his brother. And in a way, I felt a connection to him too; Because all of he had done for us and how much he helped us. And the fact that he was Alice's boyfriend.

Alice! She'll be heart broken! I think that she loved him; no, I know that she loved him and now, here he is, dying slowly in my bedroom. If only I could tell her...

**Jasper's POV**

I don't remember much; Just being stabbed by someone I didn't recognize. I yelled out in pain, but it seemed like no one could hear me. I fell to the dirt ground below and the last thing I remember before loosing consciousness was thinking about Alice; How I promised her that I wouldn't leave her, and that I'd come back to her... Then, everything went black.

I swore that I saw a light; I'm almost certain. But for some reason, I couldn't reach it. I kept being pulled away and maybe i was pulling myself away, trying to hold on a little more. I groaned as I became aware of all the pain. 'I _should _be dead' I thought to myself. I tried to open my eyes, but it hurt too much, so I kept them shut. I was still thinking of Alice when I blacked out again.

_Alice was the only hope I had; the only thing keeping me alive. __**For a while, anyway**_

**A/N: Okay, new chapter up soon, but not til I get 10 reviews! Oh, and I think you all know, what's gonna happen to Jasper. I'm sorry! It's just that he has to for the sequel to work!**


	21. While you Were Fighting a War

**A/N: I know you guys are all bummed b/c of a certain character death; I'm sorry! But it ties the whole story together. And now, it's about to get worse...**

**Alice's POV**

It had been a week and a half since Jasper had left; I missed him terribly. But I held on to the hope that he would come back to me. And in that week, I was beginning to suffer morning sickness, craving and I felt a little moody. To make things clearer, I WAS PREGNANT!!

Yes! I was pregnant with Jasper's child; At first I didn't know why I was so...moody and sick in the morning. But I guess I figured it out when I went to the doctor and he said "Congratulations! You're pregnant!" I was scared and I was nervous; What if he didn't come back? What if I was doomed to be a single mother? So it was either get depressed or have hope that he would come back and we would have a family and we would be happy!

Honestly, which would you pick?

**A/N: This is short, I know. But this is something important and I felt the need to make it a special annoucement-report thing. New chapter up by tonight (but not unless I get 10 reviews!)**


	22. Big Boys Don't Cry

**A/N: See? It didn't take that long?**

**Oh, I feel I should give you da heads up... 2-3 more character deaths by the end of the story.**

**Bella's POV**

A week passed; Jasper didn't move or open his eyes for a week. We had cleaned the blood off and cleaned the wound, but... we didn't know how much time was left. We were about to loose all hope of him ever waking up...but he did.

"Bella! Jasper's awake now!" Edward called in a shocked voice. I ran to the bedroom and sure enough, Jasper's eyes were wide open. He attempted a smile when he saw me, but it looked like it hurt.

"Jasper! Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked. It was stupid question, I know. But all the same...it would be rude not to ask. He surprisingly laughed lightly.

"I'm okay...I guess. A little confused, maybe. In some pain." he whispered as he winced while he moved his body maybe... .00006 inches; I wish he didn't hurt so much.

"Edward, why don't you explain it to him why I get him some water?" I suggested. Edward nodded; He had this pained expression on his face...like he was the one who had been stabbed. But I guess seeing your bestfriend in a condition like that was just as bad...

**Edward's POV**

Bella left as I heaved a great sigh; "Jasper," I began; I knew he didn't have much time left. How do you tell your friend how he's about to...I can't even say it. "You were injured in battle; Stabbed, pretty badly in the chest." He winced again, probably feeling the pain again.

"How long do I have?" he asked just above a whisper. At least he brought it up...

"Not long." I said closing my eyes so I couldn't see his face. When I opened them, Jasper wasn't crying, he would never cry, but I'm sure I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry." I said feeling a lump in my throat.

"I'm just worried about Alice. I can't- I promised her I wouldn't leave her." I went over to him and lightly touched his shoulder.

"We'll make sure she's okay; Even if it means going back to Forks and telling her...that you-" I stopped, unable to find the words.

"No, Jake will catch you and- he's the king now." I gasped at his words.

"We'll come for her later." I said. "Just, go back to sleep..." I left the room quietly; he was asleep before I even closed the door.

And in that instant, I realized how much my friends meant to me; I couldn't even fathom the world without Jasper; We'd been brothers ever since I can remember...

I bit my lip as I reminded myself that big boys don't cry.

**A/N: Next chapter up in like... two hours. Or sooner. You'll get the email either way.**


	23. Peacefully in His Sleep

**A/N: I have nothing to say...I am to emotional from writing this chapter! (BREAKS DOWN INTO SOBS!)**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I went to bed late that night, worried about Jasper and not able to sleep; I woke up early in the morning; I had to see if Jasper was okay...

**Jasper's POV**

I was asleep, I could tell. But for some reason, I wasn't really asleep; Half asleep maybe? I couldn't open my eyes, much like before only more painful and I felt more...bound to this limited space. I saw that light again.

I was moving toward it this time; I wasn't even fighting back at all- I was too weak now. I started gasping for air; The pressure was too much and it felt like I was being closed off from the world's air supply. My heart started to race...what was left of my vision, blurred...

This was all over...

"Forgive me, Alice..." was all I managed to whisper before my whole world went black...

**Edward's POV**

"Jasper!" I gasped though I knew no one could hear me. I was by the bed, standing over him. I felt helpless and I felt scared; They was nothing I could do...I was about to loose my dearest friend.

"Forgive me, Alice..." was the last thing I heard him say; It was barely above a whisper. I knew he was gone as he breathed his last breath; It was mournful and painful, but so quick...

'At least he had gone peacefully in his sleep' I tried to think to myself; But I couldn't think. I felt a wave of guilt pass over me; And I remember thinking to myself that maybe this wouldn't have happened if...I hadn't left; Maybe Jake wouldn't have sent him to war and maybe he'd still be alive.

_**Maybe...It was all my fault...**_

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up, it was still dark; Edward wasn't next to me or even the room. "Edward?" I whispered as my eyes searched for him in the darkness.

No answer; 'He must have gone to check on Jasper...' I thought slipping my robe on and walking towards the bedroom. Edward hadn't been sleeping much now a days...It was beginning to worry me; I knew that not having enough sleep wouldn't help his stress factor.

I peered in through the door; Edward was sitting by the bedside, his hand under his chin and his chin on the edge of the bed. Through the moonlight, I swore I saw a few tears glistening a bit. He was frowning and his eyes had a painfully sad expression on his face. I knew what that face meant...but I hoped I was wrong.

"Edward," I said walking over and putting my hands on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry." I felt tears gather in my own eyes as I whispered the words. "He was such a good friend." he took my hand and squeezed it hard.

"He said 'Forgive me, Alice'. Like it was his fault;" He put his head down. I felt my eyes get wide at the mention-the rememberance- of my friend.

"Alice." I said; My voice cracked. "Poor Alice. Poor Jasper." I was crying softly now in Edward's arms. "I wish we could tell her..." I whispered so low I was surprised he could hear.

"Maybe we can. Soon..." I looked up at him in shock.

**A/N: A CLIFFIE! Aren't I evil? Well, I'll be busy the next few days, so you have plenty of time to give me 20 reviews! LOL**


	24. Ignorance is Bliss

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to review; I have been really busy! I'll need 10-15 reviews to write the next chapter. I AM OPEN 4 SUGGESTIONS AND TIPS!**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward! No. We-we can't. It's too risky; Jake's the king..." I shook my head furiously. "I won't let us leave. It was just a fantasy." I tried to convince him.

"I know. I was just thinking. I know it's impossible..." he trailed off and began mumuring to himself.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I asked hoping I wouldn't need to clarify or specify. Luckily, I didn't need to.

"Give him a proper burial. I owe him that." I nodded my head. I still couldn't believe Jasper was...gone. Just like that. If only Alice knew...

**Alice's POV**

I woke normally and in a very happy mood. The knights were coming home today! Jasper and I would be reunited and I would tell him I was pregnant. Nothing could go wrong.

**King Jake's POV**

It was good to be King. All these men at my disposal; A whole nation under my control. I loved the power.

I had sent some knights away in a war; Edward's friend Jasper amoung them. I knew he and Alice, his girlfriend and Bella's friend, had something to do with their escape. I knew they knew where they were. They just wouldn't tell me. So, I sent him to war hoping that would scare him a bit. And, word was his girlfriend was pregnant! Maybe that would be persuasive enough to make them spill...

But today, the knights were coming back. A total of 99 men died. Not a lot. They were to be given a funeral and memorial ceremony in about a week.

"Your highness?" called a man from the other side of the throne room.

"Yeah?" I asked. What was it now?

"We're missing 99 knights-" I groaned.

"Yes! I am aware. They all died serving this kingdom. Don't tell me things I already know." This seemed to happen alot to the king. People kept repeating things over and over. It was so annoying.

"No. I mean, we're missing 99 knights, but we only have 98 bodies." I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you missing?" I hissed. I already knew.

"Sir Jasper. He's the only one we can't find, sire." I sighed and began laughing darkly. It was so obvious. He's hiding with Bella and Edward. They're in Seattle right now. He knew the whole time and now he's probably with my betrothed telling her and her 'husband' about what has become of Forks.

"I have a need to go to Seattle. Get my carriage ready. I leave tomorrow."

--

**Bella's POV**

The next day, we had moved Jasper from our bed and onto the sofa in another room. I could not get used to the idea that he was gone still. I felt like I was in denial.

Edward had stayed home, still not feeling much like working. I understood that; He just needed sometime, like I did. He seemed more depressed and he was talking to himself more and I just wanted him to get better soon.

I walked to the bedroom and sat on Edward's lap. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." he replied. I sighed. I was hoping for more than one syllable, but I guess I was lucky he answered this time. But I felt like we needed to talk, so I began.

"Edward, you know I love you, right?" I asked. He nodded. "And you know I want to see you happy? And when you're not, I feel terrible and I feel guilty?" he looked towards me, with pain in his eyes. "Edward, do you want to talk about this? It's not good to hold up all these feelings inside..." I stopped. I heard someone step inside. Someone was in our house. Edward heard too...

**King Jake's POV**

After speaking to some villagers, I was able to learn where Edward and Bella lived. I saw their shack and smirked. Bella could have had it all with me; a castle, a kingdom. Yet she chose to live as a commoner. Well, who was laughing now?

The few knights I had brought with me followed as I stepped into their 'house'. Jasper's body lay on the couch in front of me. I beckoned my company to take it away.

"Bella. I know you're here..." I said slyly. "I've found you."

**Bella's POV**

I gasped and held back tears as I heard _his _voice. How had _he_ found us? This couldn't be over...? Before Edward or I had a chance to think about escaping, he was in our bedroom, with an evil smirk on his face. It made me sick.

"Jake." I whimpered. I had often imagined what would happen if he found us; Often I've had nightmares. It always ended in Edward's death and/or torture and my marriage to him only to be treated terribly and in the end, killed.

And as he led us both away in chains, I had those few situations in my mind; I was unaware-no, ignorant- of how fleetingly mild my nightmares were to the reality.

**A/N: No new chapter until I get 15 reviews! I know you can do it!**


	25. Never Forget, Always Repent

**A/N: Okay, since you guys love to review and love to read my story, you make me love to write! Oh, and did I mention...YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY!!**

**And for my birthday, I would like reviews! Lots and lots of reviews!**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were thrown into seperate carriages; He alone with the guards and I in Jacob's. My heart sank when we were seperated, but my stomach turned when Jake entered the carriage...

I looked away, avoiding his eyes; Avoiding their cruelty but also, avoiding the pain I knew I had caused him. But, why did I care what pain I had caused him? After all he had put me through? And then I realized, that I did still care for him...in that brotherly way and I missed that friendship we had shared. Until he had ruined it.

"Bella, honey? Aren't you going to talk to me?" I shut my eyes in an attempt to force back tears; I didn't want to speak to him...right now any way. He took my silence as answer enough and I was glad he was able to take a hint. The rest of the ride was silent, except for the occassional clatter of my chains. I caught him staring at me once with another smirk. I glared at him and looked away again.

The obstacles Edward and I faced...we could never overcome them all.

**--**

I hadn't noticed but already we were back in Forks; I hadn't realized how much I had mssed it until I actually saw the castle-my old home- right in front of me. I saw the bridge as the guards let it down and I saw the servants and workers running around the grounds, wondering who's coming inside, not knowing that it is their princess taken captive by their new king along with her

husband whom she took illegally and with whom she had run away with. Oh, what will they think...

I was out of the carriage and walking in the castle and towards the throne room, Edward right behind me and Jacob leading. I peeked at Edward, but he wasn't looking at me; He was looking at the floor with a dead look on his face. I expected him to be angry or scared, but he wasn't. It was as though he had run out of all emotions and that seemed scarier and more frightening than our unknown fate.

**Edward's POV**

As we were roughly led into the throne room, I knew our sentencing before Jacob even spoke; I would sentenced to die and Bella would be forced to marry him and then watch me be killed. I didn't really care about what would become of me, I just wanted Bella to be okay; She was better off with Jacob in a castle familiar to her with Alice than dead. She would probably disagree, but it was still true. I only hoped that she would tell Alice about Jasper personally so that she wouldn't hear from an insensitive knight with compassion or regard for her at all.

I looked at Bella to see how she was holding up; Her eyes were wide with fright and showed her fear, worry and sadness. I knew I showed no emotion but I felt like I had just shut down completely; After a death of my best friend and after being caught after months in hiding and knowing I was about to be killed I just couldn't register anything else; No emotions no real comprehension of life.

_He could not kill me; I was already dead. _

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it; It **_**WAS**_** my birthday, so I expect plenty of reviews!!**


	26. Because I Love You Too Much

**A/N: I know you all want the chapters longer, so this one is longer. Happy now? lol.**

**But seriously, read and review and i'm sorry if this chapter or any other chapter depresses you.**

**Bella's POV**

I entered the throne room that was all too familiar to me. The last time I had been in there, my parents were the ones on the thrones and I was begging not to be forced into marriage. But times have changed...

Now, Jacob was the one who sat on the throne and now, I might have to beg for both my life and for Edward's. Jacob sat where father once had. I realized then that my parents would have to be dead. My parents; Gone. And the last time I saw them I probably had broken their hearts...

"Sir Edward." Jacob stated. He sneered the 'Sir' part as though it was painful to say. "You are charged with adultery and kidnapping a princess. Your punishment for adultery-" I stopped him

"Jacob no! It wasn't kidnap! It was all my idea and all my fault!" I tried to yell, but my voice cracked after every word; I just didn't want Edward to be punished alone. If it was anyone's fault it was mine.

"Bella, no." Edward whispered so only I could hear as he lightly tapped my shoulder. "I accept these charges. And take the punishment willingly." Speaking out now.

What was he doing?

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, no." I whispered to her. I touched her on the shoulder gently. I didn't want Bella to be punished; I loved her too much to see her put through any kind of punishment or pain... I would take her pain for her. "I accept these charges. And take the punishment willingly." I looked straight ahead into Jacob's eyes; You never show your enemy fear. That much I had learned from my experiences in the army; The moment you showed fear, they could take that and use it against you. And we couldn't give Jacob anymore tools or weapons against Bella and I.

"I know you will." Jacob glared as he spoke harshly to me. I glared right back. "Your punishment for adultery and kidnap-death." he spoke the words unfeelingly and cold. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath; I had seen it coming. I had seen it coming as soon as he had found us. I just didn't expect to come so quickly...

I glanced towards Bella; Her shoulders shook as she cried. My heart sunk; I hurt me to see the one I loved in pain...and to know that I caused it hurt more.

"Take him away to the dungeons; His execution will be tomorrow..."

**Bella's POV**

As tears rolled down my cheeks, I looked longingly to Edward as they led him away. Towards his death; Away from me.

"And what about me Jake? I commited adultery too. If he dies, so do I." my voice was shaky as I glared at the man who had in one instant ruined my life.

"A princess," he walked towards me. "cannot be charged with adultery. Or any crime for that matter." he lifted my hands and unlocked them from the chains. I snatched them away from him and pushed his away.

"Then what will become of me?" I asked frightened. But I already knew the answer.

"What your parents had planned all along; You'll marry me." he spoke indifferently, as though this were no big matter. I shook my head furiously.

"No! I will never marry you." I back away, furious now. "I would rather die than-" I stopped, catching myself in a harsh (but true) statement. I looked in Jacob's eyes and for a moment I swore I saw the old Jake I knew and had once loved.

I saw the little 15 going 40 year old boy; My younger brother and at times my best friend. I saw the sweeter, kinder side. But I also saw the pain my words had caused.

"No. Being seperated from _him_," he walked toward me and grabbed my wrist, but not hard or violently. "will be your punishment." He walked back to his throne. "Until our wedding and until you learn to appreciate the punishment you're not being given, you'll stay in the dungeons."

And I was led out of throne room by two guards. I didn't cry this time, for I had run out of tears. I just hung my head and turned away into the darkness. This was all over; My happiness, the life of my true love- all of it had ended in one single moment.

**A/N: Intense. New chapter up soon. Review and it'll be up sooner. I'm writing it now so...reviews might make me write and post it faster!**


	27. Catching Up

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to review. I was lazy...**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I sat in the dungeon locked in my chains. I was unable to move, unable to think and unable to even cry. It was nighttime, I could tell, when Jacob came in...

The loud screech the door caused made me gasp in shock; The only noise I'd made for hours. And in those hours, I had stopped crying long enough to actually think. It was time to put my plan in action.

"Bella, honey are you ready to come out?" Jacob sounded like that little brother I had missed; I smiled in spite of myself, not remembering that he was the one who imprisoned me.

"Yes." I said already beginning my plan. "And, I've decided that- I will agree to marry you." I winced even at my own words, though I knew they were empty and hallow. Meaningless words. But it was part of my plan non the less and without agreeing to marriage, there would be no hope instead of the little hope this plan gave me.

He led me out of the dungeon, with my hand in his, and I was unable to take it away;

"Jacob, could I ask you for a couple favors?" I asked shyly.

"Of course. What is it?" he asked; he seemed happier than I had seen him in months. I glad for him...but I knew I was about to break his heart again.

"I want to see my friend Alice. And, I'd like to stay in my old room until the wedding." He nodded and did not seem to object to any of my requests. "And... don't want Edward to be killed tomorrow." he face hardened at that. "Please." I begged. "For me. As a wedding present. If you cannot free him, at least wait for 2 weeks?"

I saw his eyes brighten and his mouth twist into a smile as though he had just thought of something...an scheme perhaps? "Fine. I'll allow 2 more weeks." I sighed in relief. "And before he is put to death... we'll be married. And he is to attend."

I looked down as I felt a dagger go through my heart; I knew if my plan went right, we wouldn't have to worry about it, but still; The thought of the torture it would cause Edward...was unimaginable.

"Fine." I agreed. "In two weeks." But words do not etch things in stone...

--

**Alice's POV**

I was called to King Jacob for something; A meeting about...whatever. I thought he was still interrogating me, but I was wrong.

"Alice!" Someone called before I even opened the door. But it wasn't Jacob's voice...it was too high and girly.

"Bella!" I said shocked. "You're here! I'm so glad to see you! I have something to tell you-" I stopped suddenly. "WAIT! What happened? Did Jacob-" I couldn't believe it! This was terrible!

"Yes, he did." she answered. "But it's okay; I have a plan. Come on, I'll explain everything." she sighed. "I have so much to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too." I discretely touched my stomach; Bella didn't notice.

We walked to her old bedroom and we sat down on the bed where we had gossiped and talked many times before.

"You first." I coaxed. And she began; her tone morbid.

"Edward was going to work...and he found-" she stopped, like she just realized something. "Alice. I'm so sorry."

"What?" I asked. But then I remembered something. "Oh, but hurry. The knights are coming soon and Jasper-" Bella looked down.

"Alice, Jasper-is-" she kept pausing; I had a guess at what she was leading into. But I hoped I was wrong. "Edward found Jasper. Stabbed in the heart. We did all we could for him but-" I hadn't realized it, but I was sobbing.

"Jasper!" I cried as I buried my face in a pillow. "But he can't be gone!" I argued. "Not now. I need him more than ever!"

Bella comforted me while I cried.

**Princess Isabella's POV**

"Alice, I'm so sorry." My voice cracked as I hugged my weeping friend. "I know how you feel, I-"

"No! You don't know! Bella, I'm...I'm..." she struggled between gasps and sobs to speak. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. I gasped.

"Alice! Oh my god, Alice. You are!" I didn't know what to feel; I wanted to be happy because she was pregnant, but then at the same time, I felt terrible because of what had happened to Jasper.

"Yes! But now, without Jasper-without Jasper..." she didn't have to finish; I knew the problems she would face and I understood her fear.

"Alice, it's okay; You'll come live with me and Edward. That lucky child will have _**3**_ parents who'll love it and raise it together; It'll be okay." Alice looked shocked at my words.

"Bella, I thought...aren't you marrying Jacob? Isn't Edward...?" she trailed off.

"No. We're escaping. We have two weeks...after that we're free." I said trying to smile.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"I-I told Jacob that I'd marry him. And when I did, he agreed to post-pone Edward's...execution...for two weeks. In two weeks, we're supposed to be married. But I'm going to try to get to see Edward as often as I can. And...I guess we'll plan from there." It sounded much smarter and organized in my head. But, when I said it out loud, I realized how much luck played part in this.

I was going to need a lot of luck. I was going to need a lot of strength and hope and faith. And as I left to speak with Jacob...as my heart beat a thousand times per second...I hoped that I would have enough strength and luck.

I was going to need it if I was asking Jacob to see my Edward...

**A/N: REVIEW OR ELSE NO MORE STORY!!**


	28. To Truly Love is to Truly Trust

**A/N: Sorry about the delayed update; I was busy with other stories and of course SCHOOL PROJECTS! Ay carumba! Anywho, here's da chapter...**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

After about two minutes of arguing with myself, I finally opened the door. But when I opened the door, it seemed like what I was expecting- an angry, uncontrollable and somewhat abusive Jacob, like the last time I saw him my room- was very silly; Jacob didn't look like the evil tyrant he had put up before. He looked softer and younger. Not King Jacob anymore, but little Prince Jake with a little puppy's crush and not in any way scary or intimidating.

Maybe all those mood swings were just hormones and puberty...

"Bella. Hey honey, how are you?" he asked smiling like he used to. And for the first time I've confronted him for what seemed like an eternity, I didn't force a smile; There was already one on my face, brought on all by my own emotions. I had missed this Jake so much!

"I'm fine. But I...have a little favor?" I asked walking towards him (and not backing away for the first time in forever).

"Anything you say. What do you need?" he took my hands in his; his grip made it seem like he'd never let go.

"I-" I sighed, trying to get a hold of myself; I couldn't make this seem more important than it was: no begging or pleading, because then he'd think Edward and I were up to something. I had to make it seem like a casual visit. "I want to visit Edward. Daily, if you don't mind." I waited for the explosion as Jake turned back to King Jacob, his face hardening and his smile becoming a frown.

"Why?" he spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing on the floor.

"Because I'm never going to see him again; And..." I thought hard. I had to make Jake believe I wanted to marry him and that Edward was just a friend; But, I didn't want to lead Jake on anymore than I had to. I knew what it was like to hope for something and have those hope entirely crushed.

"I want to tell him about our engagment of course; Besides, he's my friend. I owe him that much. You can even have the guards supervise." I promised; If the guards were still the same way they were when I was living here, they wouldn't pay much attention. And there are always bribes...

He sighed, then lifted his face from the floor, shifting his vision to me. "If the guards supervise, then you may see him every...day at 5pm. For about...15 minutes?" I gaped at him.

"Thank you. So much, Jake." And without thinking, I hugged him. It great to hug Jake again; I actually had missed him. And for a moment, I just held him. But, I then remembered that I would be breaking his heart very soon and I drew back. I didn't want it to hurt anymore than it had to be.

"You'd better get going; Cell number 8**(A/N: The chapter of Edward and Bella's first date!)**. Tell them if they have a problem to see me." Jake said holding me a bit longer. "And you're welcome. I know how much..._he_...means to you." And I smiled widely and left.

I was so surprised at how easy that was! Too easy maybe? But I didn't care! My plan was already working...Things weren't so hopeless!

**King Jacob's POV**

As Bella made her way to go see her precious Edward, I thought about what I had just agreed to; Part of me was yelling at myself, telling myself that she can't be trusted and her daily meetings with Edward would only cause me or pain and trouble. But I wouldn't believe it.

I wouldn't believe Bella-_my_ Bella- would ever want to hurt me; I loved her and I knew that if I wanted her to love me back, I'd have to trust her and let her know I am willing to make this work, no matter what it takes...

And I still don't regret this decision.

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I ran to the dungeons and ran to cell 8 as fast as I could; Fifteen minutes! There was no time to waste. I wreched open the door of the cage where mytrue love was being kept. I feel silly for half expecting him to be the knight in shining armor he always made me believe he was; that he never could be hurt and that he was invincible. I half hoped that he would have gotten over what ever was bothering him earlier and that he'd open up to me...

But I was wrong.

He just sat there, with the same dull expression on his face. He looked ragged and he looking like he was in great pain. I felt so selfish and stupid; What was I thinking? The man had just lost his best friend and his wife in one day. He had been sentenced to death and I expected him to be happy? I was so stupid and ignorant...

**A/N: The next chapter will be all about the meeting; the only time they can see each other. It will be so romantic! Tune in tomorrow, when the new chapter's upand don't 4 gwt to review!**


	29. What If

**A/N: This chapter is romantic and sad at the same time! I hope you like it and afterwards, review!**

**Edward's POV**

I sat alone in my prison, my cage, keeping me from all that I loved. Keeping me away from my wife, my angel. Though my execution wasn't until tomorrow, I already felt that I was dead. No, no that's not true; A part of me _hoped _that I was dead.

"Edward?" I sweet and soft voice called my name gently. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief; Now I was sure that I was dead. Because now, my angel was here next to me. Speaking my name and soon, we would be happy again and the coldness I felt now in my heart and soul would be replaced by that warm and happy feeling you're supposed to get when you are finally in heaven...

But I still felt cold; And as my angel began to unlock the chains which bound me to the dungeon walls, I opened my eyes and there was my Bella, my angel. But, still we were in this prison that Jacob called a palace.

"Bella." I said in a weak voice; I wanted so much to be dead now. I couldn't live like this, without my Bella and without that love and connection we shared. There was no way. But then, I realized that Bella was supposed to be kept away from me and I realized that this was a blessing to me; I only had a less that 24 hours left to live and here was Bella, and we could spend those last hours together.

"Edward!" she immediatly wrapped her arms around me as I pulled close to me, pressing my face into her hair. She sat on my lap and she let go, rather abruptly. "Edward, I postponed you execution." she had tears now, slowly rolling down her beautiful face. "And, I can see you. Everyday." I gasped now, shocked that Jacob had allowed such a thing.

"Bella, how-" but she interrupted me with more news.

"And, I'm getting married. In two weeks; Before your execution. You are being forced to attend..."

**Princess Isabella's POV  
**

I felt Edward harden at my words. "But it doesn't matter," I said reassuringly stroking his face "Because, we are going to escape. Yes we are!" I said as he shook his head furiously. "Edward, we are because I won't let you die and I won't marry Jake and-" I was sobbing now, as Edward held me gently. I buried my face in his chest, willing myself to stop. "Edward... I won't let you...die!" my voice cracked at every word, but I didn't care. "We have to escape! And bring Alice too, because...she needs help." at the sound of his best friend's girl friend, he looked at me.

"What's wrong with Alice?" he asked in a whisper.

"Edward, Alice is..." I stopped, unable to say it. "Edward, she's pregnant." Edward's face fell. "Sh's pregnant with Jasper's child and now, Japser is gone. Alice is my friend, I can't leave her like that. And I. Will not. Leave you." I said angry now.

"Alright. I know what it's like to love someone so much, you don't want to see them suffer." he said with a weak smile as he touched my cheek. I took a good look at him; He looked so worn out. The circles under his eyes, the lack of hope inside them...broke my heart in two. And I hoped that after wed left this place, he wouldn't feel so bad and we could forget this whole expierience and things would be...perfect again.

But something told me that this would never go away. This experience would haunt us forever. In our dreams and in the back of our minds...forever a part of who we are.

And what if Jake never stopped? What if he would turn into that...mean dictator? What if he would kill the little Prince inside of him and the Jacob I knew and loved, who be gone...

And what if this never stopped? What if Jacob just kept chasing us? Sparking wars and...

NO! NO! I had to stop thinking this way! I couldn't keep living in fear. I had to stop thinking 'what if something bad happens...'. I had to think about what if something wonderful happens...

What if Edward and I really did escape and what if Alice ran away with us. What if everything finally went our way and we all lived happily ever after?

What is all our dreams were finally about to come true?

**A/N: If your name is xNymphadoraTonkx, do not tell me how short this chapter was! I am writing as much as possible for a 14 year old with a curfew and bedtime! But next week, I have off (spring break) so I will make all of my chapters longer. Scouts honor!**

**NOW REVIEW OR ELSE NO MORE STORY!!**


	30. According to Plan

**A/N: As you can see from my very quick updates, I have no life what so ever! Maybe this is why I'm still single...**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I left with a plan; I was glad that we had finished it in just one visit! Now for two weeks, every visit could just be...a moment of happiness for us; A light in the dark tunnel of our lives. And the plan was so simple...

The night before the wedding, I was going to have steal Jacob's keys; That part was the only thing I felt uncomfortable doing. I didn't want to break his heart, and betray him like that, but he had given us no choice.

Then, with the keys I would free Edward from the dungeons and we would meet Alice in front of the castles. And just go...

It was simple, but it was all we had; We hoped it would work and sooner or later, I knew Jake would get tired and just give up and our happily ever after would begin...I hoped.

Alice was in my room waiting when I came back, laying out on my bed.

"Hey, Alice." I said gently shaking her. "Everything's set. In two week, we'll be okay." I shook Alice a little more to wake her up; It worked.

"Bella! Bella, how did it go? Are we-" she yawned. I laughed a little at that.

"Yeah, we're all set; Just be at the front of the castle the night before the wedding. Early. After that, we just run." Alice nodded.

"But, how are you going to free Edward? Jacob won't give you the keys." she shook her head.

"I'm still working on that...But don't worry, I'll get them." I tried to smile, but I felt too uneasy. I hoped that the smile was enough to fool Alice, but she could always read me like a book.

"Bella, there must be another way. I know you don't want to steal from-" I held up my hand to stop her.

"He brought this upon himself; Were it not for his...pig-headedness, we wouldn't be doing this right now. This will all be...for the best." I knew I was trying convince _myself_ more than I was trying to convince Alice; too bad I wasn't convincing _anyone. _

"Bella, I know you better than that." she said smiling weakly.

"I don't know why I even try." I said and we both laughed. "But seriously, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is Edward, you and me."

I knew it would all be worth it; In two weeks, Edward and I would be together and away from this nightmare; Like before, only this time I wouldn't miss my best friend because she would be right there with with us. But most importantly, unlike last time,_** Jacob would never catch us.**_

**A/N: I am working on the next chapter as we speak...hold on!**


	31. An Early Execution

**A/N: Might as well give you another chapter...I have no life!**

**Edward's POV**

It was a nice day, or at least as nice as can be expected when you're being held captive against your will in a dark and damp dungeon. And it was about time for Bella's visit. I was very grateful that she had unchained me; It allowed me to make this limited space a little less hellish. I heard foot steps and I was sure it was Bella, but it was someone I never had expected...

King Jacob Black.

_**EARLIER THAT DAY...**_

**Alice's POV: **

Bella was out, getting fitted for the wedding dress she would probably never wear after that day. I stayed in her room, and I figured that I might as well start packing for...our little trip.

So I grabbed Bella's suitcase from her closet and went to go get mine from my room. And when I got back, I packed her dresses, my dresses, a few things that...Jasper...had left behind in my room (for Edward) and that's about it. I was deliberating whether I should pack anything else. Maybe there was something I had missed? I would have to ask Bella later...then I heard someone knock on the door.

"Bella!" I said. Right on time. "Bella, I was just thinking about you. Do I need to pack anything else for when we-" I had opened the door. But instead of Bella, her forced 'fiancè' stood in front of me. The look of anger on his face made my eyes grow wide with fear; "Your highness, I 'm sorry; I- I thought you were Bella." I said bowing my head; I was trying the suck up. I would never treat actually treat Jacob like an human being and certainly never a king.

"No. She's getting fitted for her wedding dress." he pushed past me and by the bed where I was packing.I bit my lip. "What were you packing for? Where do you plan on taking Bella?" he said through his teeth. I gulped.

"I was packing for- your honeymoon." I said thinking quickly. I'm usually a good liar...but Jacob saw right through me.

"But you said _we_. Why would _you _need to pack for _our _honeymoon?" Damn. It was no use.

He knew; It was all my fault. "She's planning to run away, isn't she? With you and that...knight?!" I didn't answer and looked away. "ISN'T SHE?" He raised his voice now, catching my full attention.

"N-no." I stuttered. He glared at me hard.

"You are right." he walked toward me. "Because she can't possibly escape...with a dead knight, can she?" he smiled in the most evil and menacing way.

"NO!" I gasped. He was going to kill Edward; And Bella...her heart would break. "No, you promised her! Two weeks-" I began hysterically.

"And didn't _she_ promise to marry _me_?" he was calmer now as he stood in the door way. "Well, I guess both of us...with be breaking our promises.

He slammed the door in my face; I collapsed onto the floor and hysterically started crying. This was all my fault! Why did I decide to pack now!

"Oh, and Alice," he called through the closed door. "Mention a word of this to Bella, and it will be your last." I heard only him stomp down the hall and my own crying;

"Bella...I'm so sorry!" I said quietly to myself. And I cried myself to sleep.

**King Jacob's POV**

I had just come to give Bella a gift. But I had learned her secret; I couldn't believe that she was going to break my heart to be with..._him!? _I thought I had been so good to her...

But it didn't matter now! I was going to completley eliminate the one who seemed to be causing all the problems. I stormed down to the dungeons, cell 8; An early execution was about to take

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT...**_

**Edward's POV**

"Jacob?" I asked in disbelief. This couldn't be good. "What is it?" I was actually afraid now; Not for me, but for what was to become of Bella.

"I've changed my mind; Your execution is rescheduled..." I felt a pain deep in my heart as his words stabbed me like daggers. "For Today." I just stared at him in complete shock.

After that, I was completely unaware of the world around me; Until I began to led towards the my death...to my hanging.

The executioner placed the rope around my neck in a way that was cruel and I swore he was enjoying my pain. He reached for the lever that would end my life...end Bella's happiness...end our love...

I shut my eyes, praying that god would look after my Bella and her best friend. I prayed that this would be quick and painless...

The lever was pulled; My neck was snapped.

_I was gone forever._

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! BUT THIS IS WHAT HAS TO HAPPEN FOR A GREAT SEQUEL! And soon...you know that betrayl I was talking about in the summary? It's coming up!**

**AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY! BUT REVIEW ANYWAY! THE STORY IS NO OVER UNTIL I CHANGE THE STATUS TO COMPLETE!**


	32. Because the Truth Would Hurt too Much

**A/N: Okay, listen up! I know you all...kinda hate me (cough cough xNymphadoraxTonksx cough cough), but you have to trust me! This will all be worth it when I start my sequel "Behind these Bars, I Wait For You". If you are wondering why it is titled that...you are about to find out.**

**Oh, and to make up for the grief I imposed upon you all...this chapter is extra long!**

**King Jacob's POV**

I was still so angry as I stormed back into the castle; I thought that the knight was the source of all my problems. I thought that if _he _was gone, my worries would follow. I thought that Bella could forget all about him...and we could start a life of our own.

And as I headed towards the fitting room to...tell Bella what I had done...the anger died down, only to be replaced with a new feeling; A feeling of remorse and guilt. I thought about how this would break Bella's heart and I knew that if I could do it all over again...I wouldn't have done what I just did. I stood in the doorway, looking at Bella. She was beautiful and I actually think she was happy.

The wedding dress she was wearing was simple, but gorgeous all the same. Her veil covered her pale face perfectly...she looked so innocent. I couldn't break her like that...

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I was still trying on gowns! This one must have been my fifteenth! This hour alone! I was down to two: The one I was wearing, or this really dazzling one with a square neckline and no sleeves. The embroidering was just amazing...but I like the style of the one I was in. Maybe the style for the bridesmaids...

WAIT A MINUTE! What did any of this matter? I wasn't actually going to marry Jake, was I? NO! Of course not! I was madly in love with Edward...but I've always loved Jake.

I mean, I was never "in love with him" but I've always had a special place in my heart for him; As a brother, as a friend. Jake was always so sweet and funny. And even though he had...ruined my life...he seemed really determined to make it better. These past few days hadn't been as bad I had assumed. They've kind of been fun...

"No!" I moaned out loud. I felt so guilty...I was technicaly married to Edward! And I loved him more than life itself. I couldn't think about Jake this way when I was already in a relationship with someone I loved. I was Mrs. Edward Cullen now, and I would forever be his wife. I decided that, since it didn't matter, the other dress would be fine. I picked it up, placed it lightly over the chairs, as turned away from the mirror.

"Bella?" Jake asked. He was right in the doorway, just looking at me. But something was out of place... he looked a little down.

"Jake!" I said in mock anger. "It's bad luck to see the bride in her gown before the wedding." I laughed, but he didn't. I thought maybe that had offended him. "It's okay Jake." I tried to reconcile. "I'm not even gettig this one. Jake?" he didn't seem to be paying attention at all.

"Bella, I have to tell you something..."

**King Jacob's POV**

"What is it Jake?" she asked in a concerned voice. I was going to have to tell her sooner or later, right?

"Bella...I just- don't think it's a good idea for you to visit Edward anymore." I had an idea; Maybe, I wouldn't have to tell her...directly. Maybe if I hinted at it...

"Why?" she looked crushed. "Jake, please...I promised him that he would see me often." she pleaded. The pain, which was clear on her face, broke my heart; If this is how she reacted when I said she couldn't _see _him, how would she take the news of his death? On my order?

"Because..." I didn't want to tell her I had him killed early. I had to let her know as gently as possible. "I don't like things going on behind my back." she understood; She now knew that I knew about her plan. That was a start.

"I'm sorry, Jake." her voice cracked. "But I'm just-" she stopped abruptly.

"What, Bella?" I prompted. I wanted to hear this...

**Princess Isabella's POV**

"But I'm just-" stopped, catching myself. I was about to say that I wasn't happy; But...that would be a lie. The truth was, in these past few days, I had grown more comfortable with Jake and ...even the idea of being with him...

"What?" he asked, curious.

I sighed in defeat; I couldn't say that to him "I'll just...miss Edward so much." I shrugged. I bit my lip, to keep back the few tears that were trying to escape.

"Bella, I...have to tell you. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean- I acted on impulse." he rubbed his temples before speaking again. "Edward...is-" he broke off, like he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh, Jacob." I whimpered as comprehansion dawned on me. I covered my mouth and collapsed on the floor. "How could you?"

**King Jacob's POV**

Bella had collapsed on the floor, and was crying to herself now; I couldn't tell her.

"Nothing." I lied. "I-set him free. Today." I sighed; I just couldn't break her like that...I wouldn't

"You did what?" she gasped, looking at me. I wasn;t sure if she was upset, or happy; I just saw...shock.

"I'm sorry, Bella; I thought that- there was no use killing him, right?" I said frantically. It seemed like anything I said would hurt her any how!

"Oh Jake!"

**Princess Isabella's POV**

Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around him. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" Edward would be waiting for me, right outside the gate now! This would be perfect...

"I think I do, Bells..." he hugged me back. I let go of him, feeling a little guilty again, and began thinking about this situation.

EDWARD WASN'T GOING TO DIE! I was so happy right now!

"Jake, I've gotta get changed; See you later." he nodded and left and I quickly changed out of the gown and ran to my room. I couldn't wait to tell Alice!!

**A/N: Review, even though you may hate **_**me, **_**you know you love the story! And if you want to keep it going, review!**__


	33. I Have My Reasons

**A/N: I think this story is about to end; maybe one or two more chapters...but then the sequel! Which maybe be longer or shorter depending on which way I make the story go...**

**Btw, I am close to 300 REVIEWS! I owe it all to you people! I love you all! So keep reviewing and I will love you more! I'll even bring Edward back from the dead! (not really, but... still!)**

**Princess Isabella's POV**

"Alice!" I called happily. "Alice I have great news!" even I couldn't believe how happy I was! This was the happiest I'd been since...Edward found Jasper.

"Bella." her voice sounded flat; Almost like she had been crying. "Did you hear what happened to Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes! That's what I came to tell you. Aren't you happy!?" i smiled widely, but she just stared at me, like I was crazy. "What?"

"Bella- what did _you_ hear?"

**Alice's POV**

I was shocked that Bella seemed...happy. Honestly, her forced fiancè just killed the only person she truly ever loved. I thought she had finally lost it...

"Jacob told me that he set Edward free today! This is perfect; Now we just have to meet him in the village and..." she kept going on and on about how happy she was and how perfect things were going to be. I wanted so badly to tell her the truth; But I thought about what Jake might do to me; And the baby? _My_ baby? _Jasper's_ child? I couldn't risk it...but I couldn't just let Bella live on this false hope...

"Bella," I thought of a way to approach this. I couldn't tell her; I had to hint at it. "Why don't, we visit Edward in the village?"

"Oh, that's the snag; Jacob won't let me visit Edward anymore." she looked down and pressed her lips into a straight line.

"We won't tell him it's to visit Edward, will we?" I tried to be my bubbly-happy self, but it was hard when I was lying to my friend.

"Okay; I'll ask. He'll give us an escort but...I bet we can ditch 'em." she winked and smiled but I struggled to follow.

"Yeah. Go ask Jake."

**Princess Isabella's POV**

I couldn't help but feel that Alice knew something I didn't; Like she was hinting at something or telling me things I should know without her having to say it. But I was completely lost. Maybe I was just a little clueless...?

"Jake!" I called as I knocked on his bedroom door. "Jake, it's me, Bella. I have to talk to you." I knew it was a little silly to knock, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Come in." he called back. I opened the door.

"Jake, me and Alice are going into town for a while. Is that okay?" I really had no idea why I was asking him permission. I was older and I was more than capable of taking care of myself. I didn't need permission.

But Jake's face became the mean and evil King Jacob; He glared hard at me, but the anger didn;t reach his eyes. If you looked into hise eyes, there was more worry and, maybe remorse. But his eyes showed no anger.

"I'd really rather you didn't." he said turning away.

"But Jake, I-" I began. He couldn't tell me what I could and couldn't do. He had no right!

"No Bella! I can't let you. You have to stay in this castle." I was so shocked. I was just begining to get more comfortable with Jacob but he just screwed it all up! I felt like I was a prisoner...

"You can't control me! I'm not even your wife yet!" I tried to control my temper as I fought back a few tears. "Jake, you don't own me!"

"You cannot leave this castle; That's final." His face held no emotion. He wasn't my Jake anymore.

I stared at him for the longest time, tears pouring and pouring down my cheeks. I was no longer free; I was a prisoner.

**King Jacob's POV**

I felt terrible for doing this to Bella; But I just couldn't let her go out to the village. If she did, she'd probably try to find Edward and when she didn't find him she'd get suspicous and I'd have to tell her that I killed him. And then she'd hate me...

But I also worried that if she found out, she'd run away. And I wouldn't be able to find her. I just wanted to protect Bella. But I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to forget all about _him. _I just wanted her to love me...

"Bella," I tried to make my voice a little calmer. "I'm changing th wedding date."

"When?" she asked weakly. I turned around to face her.

"Tomorrow.

**Princess Isabella's POV**

TOMORROW!! Was he serious!?

"Jake-no! What about what we scheduled. The plans..." my heart was racing; I couldn't think- I could barely breath! Edward wouldn't possibley know and he couldn't possibly continue on with the plan! Even if he went to the wedding...everything was going to get all screwed up!

I was screwed! Alice was screwed; This was all over.

"Tomorrow; Same schedueled time..." I couldn't cry anymore; I don't think I had enough tears. I just nodded and walked unsteadily out of the bedroom.

How was I supposed to tell Alice? She wouldn't believe me. I hardly believed it myself. The stress was too much for me! It would be far too much for a pregnant woman!

But I had to tell her.

"Alice," I called plopping on the bed. "It's all over."

**A/N: The next chapter is most likely going to be the last. (It's going to be the wedding) But you won't get the very last chapter until I get... 15-20 reviews! And think of it this way...if you don't get the last chapter, you can't get the sequel!!**


	34. Empty Vows, Final I do's

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter of "Princess Isabella & Sir Edward: Forever Starcrossed". Before we begin, I'd just like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story! I'd especially like to thank three people whose reviews made me smile and laugh and who reviewed the most often...**

**Adidasgrl 328, JaspersAngel and ChloewithLove. Special Thanks!!**

**Oh, FYI all flashbacks are in **_**italics...**_

**Princess Isabella's POV**

Here I stood, in the back of the most beautifully decorated church, wearing the most gorgeous and expensive wedding gown. I should be happy; I would have been happy, if only the groom were someone I loved...

But instead of the sweet and loving bronze haired knight I called my Edward, a cruel tyrant stood, waiting for me at the end of the aisle; Waited for my forced I-do's. A boy I once loved like a brother, but now only hatred filled my heavy heart. And as I struggled to keep my emotions under control, and as I struggled to stop the tears from pouring as they stained my gown, my mind began to wander...

So I began to think of the previous night; Telling Alice about the sudden...change of events...had been easier (for her) than I had expected. She didn't even seem that surprised. Almost, like she knew. Like she saw something coming...like she knew something I didn't...

_**Alice's POV (Flashback)**_

_"Alice," Bella ran into the room, burying her face in her pillows, in near hysterics. "It's all over." _

_My eyes filled with tears as I hugged Bella while she cried, in an attempt to comfort her. "What happened?" I asked whispering gently._

_"Jacob-won't-let-me-leave-the-castle; And he's-changing-the date-of- the- wedding!" she broke down crying again. It was a while before she could answer. "T-t-t-tomorrow." she finished. She inhaled deeply, trying to control herself._

_"It's okay." I tried again to comfort her; But I knew things were the last thing from okay at this moment._

_Finally, she fell asleep; And finally, I cried. I cried because of everything that was going wrong. I cried for Jasper, Edward, Bella, myself. And my baby._

_But most of all, I cried because I felt so guilty; I felt terrible not being able to tell Bella the truth. But I knew I couldn't; Not until I was sure that Jacob couldn't do anything to hurt us. And I wasn't sure Bella could take all this right now._

_And then I decided; After I had my baby, when Jacob couldn't hurt either of us, I was going to tell Bella everything. Giving time for Bella to calm down and lie low for a while. But I was not going to tolerate Jacob and his lying anymore; I wasn't going to take the pain he caused us any longer._

_Not after nine months; In nine months, Bella and I were going to be prisoners no longer _

**Princess Isabella's POV (End of Flashback)**

I guess I had fallen asleep after crying, because I don't remember the rest of the night. And in my sleep, I dreamed of Edward' I dreamed of that crooked smile and those deep, green eyes I got lost in everytime...

But when I woke up, I was forced to face the harsh reality.

But even now, while I waited for the ceremony to begin, I was able to escape this cruel world and it's hellish reality. I began dreaming and remembering Sir Edward...

_(Flashback)_

_"Edward!" I gasped as he kissed my neck tenderly. He moved to my lips as I kissed him back; We landed on top of each other and on our small bed._

_"I love you, Bella." he said holding me in his arms._

_"I love you too." I smiled widely. His arms were so warm, so comfortable, so welcoming. I could stay in them all night..._

_And I always did._

(End of Flashback)

I was really going to miss nights like that so much...

His voice, his face. His unconditional and total love for me...

_"You're so beautiful." he said absent-mindedly staring at me._

_"You too." I jumped on his lap, wrapping my arms around him._

_"You know, if it's possible," he paused to kiss my cheek gently. "I think I'm falling more in love with you everyday..."_

(End of Flashback)

I had to stop thinking about him; The memories were just too painful But these memories were all I had left.

"Bella?" Alice called from behind me, tapping my shoulder. "Bella, it's time." she said nothing more; I knew what she meant. The music started playing; And my body began walking without my permission.

The music grew louder as I entered the church. Even though I doubted he was here, I still searched everywhere for any signs of bronze hair; No such luck.

My body went numb as I neared the alter, but my mind was still aware of everything going on. Right down to the I-do's.

"King Jacob," the priest began. "do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, till death do you part?"

I turned to look into his eyes, trying to find a little bit of emotion or maybe the little brother Jake that a part of me still loved; But there was no such being. I tried to tell him through my eyes no to do this; But he didn't even look at me.

His face showed no emotion; He didn't even flinch as he said in a flat and empty tone,

"I do"

I bit my lip, trying so hard not to cry as I felt a million daggers stab violently at my heart; I turned away from jacob and dropped my head.

"Princess Isabella..." the priest repeated the same empty, meaningless vows. A lump in my throat grew to the point where I knew I wouldn't be able to speak without going into hysterics all together.

So I just nodded.

Jacob took the ring from the ring bearer, lifted my left hand and placed it on my finger. He offered me a weak smile, but I just couldn't return it. Instead, I looked away. But through the side of my vision, I saw Jacob close his eyes; An expression of pain covering his face for just a second, and a few tears gleeming in his eyes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jacob turned to face me.

I hadn't expected this at all; It might have been the shock, it might have been the loud applause thundering in my ears or maybe the emotional distress, but my whole body just shut down.

I think I fainted.

I woke up, Alice leaning over me, my head one million pounds too heavy. I recognized the room I was laying in as Jacob's bedroom; _Our _bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. I sat up, taking the glass of water she offered me.

"No." I whispered. And then I began hysterically crying; All night and for many nights after that. And Alice was there to comfort me the entire time.

And on my wedding night, I cried.

**A/N: The End!**

**I know it's not the happy ending all of you dreamed of, but don't worry! There is a sequel!**

**It's called "Princess Isabella & Sir Edward II: Forever Yours" and it will be posted soon. So either check my profile or add me to your author alert list to get notified...after you review for this amazing chapter!**


	35. Epilogue: Forever Starcrossed

**A/N: Here's a short little epilogue I just wrote, because I was bored; basically summarizing the end a little more clearly...I just thought it should be done; I have writers block, so I'm rewriting a little...**

**Bella's POV**

How long would it be until I saw him again? Weeks? Months? Years...? I couldn't wait, even for a second. I thought if I didn't see my beloved, my Edward, surely I would die of a broken heart. And what really hurt was that he was just outside these stone cold and unfeeling walls, which imprisoned me in my personal hell. But...at least Edward was happy. At least he was alive. Maybe someday we would be reunited again. Maybe someday I would escape, and Edward would hold me in his arms just once more. Just one more time...

But now, our love would be considered one of adultery; I was married now. I was queen. And I was unhappy. I was no longer living, I was just alive. Struggling to even survive. Everything had loss all meaning to me now. Life went by in a blur, so painfully slow, it burned my eyes with tears as I watched it go by. If Edward were with me, he would wipe the tears gingerly from my face, and comfort me and hold me while I cried. But if he was with me, there would be no reason for me to cry. I would be happy...

**Alice's POV**

This seemed like the end, for Bella at least. She seldom spoke, she never smiled; She only wept now, and even that lately she had gotten bored of. I suppose her eyes had run dry...

I guess it was the end for me too, but I couldn't just give up. I had a baby now, or at least I would in a few months. And I couldn't abbandon it. It was all I had left of Jasper now. And our memories...

I would have to be strong, for the both the baby and Bella. But somehow, someway, I would get through this. And Bella wouldn't be this way forever, I told myself. She would cheer up...but to assume this, would be to blindly follow a lie.

**King Jacob's POV**

I had done a bad thing. I knew that. I understood that. I understood why Bella was upset with me; I knew why she didn't want to speak to me, or so much as see me. When we slept, she always moved over to the farthest side of the bed, until she almost fell off completely. I didn't blame her.

Maybe someday she would forgive me, talk to me. Maybe someday her tears would stop. And then what? She'd ask to go to town and see Edward? And what would I say then? I couldn't let her out. I had to keep her here, even if she didn't like it. It was for her own good, after all, right? If she learned the truth...she would never forgive me, and I wouldn't forgive myself. If she learned the truth, she would fall apart.

So, the only way to keep her from breaking was to keep her away from someone she loved. It may not have helped me to get on her goodside, or get forgiveness of any kind, but I was saving her pain and toture. It was best to just let her live on false hope, that Edward was alive and well. And thinking of her...

False hope; It was now Bella's only chance...

**Princess (Now Queen) Isabella's POV**

Why was it that things never went well for Edward and I? Had love forsaken us both? Was it not meant to be...?

NO! I couldn't believe that; Edward was the greatest love in my life. We were meant to be, I knew it; I felt it, deep in my soul. I was never so sure of anything in my life.

So you could call our love cursed, or wrong or even unholy, impure. But you could never say it was not meant to be; No one could doubt our love. It was a true love.

No, we were just unlucky; Forever in love, yet forever star-crossed...


End file.
